


Unexpected Event

by StormyBear30



Series: The Can't Help Who You Love Series [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part in the “Can’t help who you love” series.  Its ten years into the future and Tomo and Shannon’s life is perfect and then an unexpected event happens that changes their lives forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Event

“You are not wearing that” Shannon warned his daughter as she and Tomo stepped out of her bedroom, staring at his husband as if trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking when he allowed their daughter to even purchase, much less even consider letting her wear the dress she was modeling for him. Although it was a beautiful dress that brought out the color of his daughter’s beautiful eyes, it was far too short for Shannon’s taste, while he tried to figure out when the child he had been raising with his husband of sixteen years turned into such a gorgeous young woman.

“What? Why not? You’re being unfair” The child yelled, pouting as she glared at her father. “Tell him he’s being ridicules daddy” She turned to face her other father, putting on her best puppy dog look because she knew that it would work ever time.

“For one thing you watch your tone with me young lady and for another thing…don’t even think about trying to pit your father against me” He warned, knowing that in the end between the two of them he was going to lose, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to put up the good fight. “Now go change back into some clothes that cover things that you shouldn’t be showing anyway while I get breakfast ready” Two identical moans wafted around them, sending Shannon’s irritation level up another notch, knowing that he couldn’t cook for shit after many unsuccessful attempts to learn. “It’s only cold cereal” He snapped, shooting his husband a very irritated look before walking away mumbling to himself.

“Don’t worry…I’ll talk to him” Tomo assured his daughter with a grin as she beamed up at him, kissing him on the cheek before running into her bedroom to change.

“I don’t want to hear it Tomo” Shannon spoke up as he set out the needed breakfast utensils”

“Shannon…she’s sixteen and that dress is what all kids her age are wearing to parties” Tomo replied as he glided across the room, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, hindering him from finishing what he was doing. “Did you know that she made that dress?” He asked, knowing that Shannon had no clue by the stunned look he got in reply. “She’s been working on it for weeks now for M.J.’s party. It means a lot to her and you didn’t even give it a chance. She wants to look amazing for him and with that dress she does”

“It barely covers anything and like you said she’s only sixteen” Shannon pulled away from Tomo, going back to getting breakfast ready for his family. “Besides…what the hell does she need to look amazing for M.J. for?” He questioned, brow furrowed, bowl hanging in mid air as he waited for Tomo to answer. “Don’t tell me that my sixteen year old daughter is going out with a twenty one year old man” His eyes grew stormy as he slammed the bowl on the table, his protective father mode kicking in when Tomo still hadn’t said anything. “IS SHE?” He hollered, ready to race out of the house and do some serious pounding on the child/man he thought of as family.

“No she’s not and lower your damn voice” Tomo ground out under his breath as he pushed Shannon further into the kitchen. “You know that those two have been dancing around each other since they were kids. Jesus…Mattie Junior has been so protective of her from the moment that he laid eyes on her and there is no doubt that she is over the moon for him. They haven’t seen each other since before Christmas break and she just wants everything to be perfect for his twenty first birthday” Tomo couldn’t help but smile dreamily at the idea of young love in full bloom. “There isn’t anyone else that I would want our daughter to date. He’s smart and courteous and like I said he’s over the moon for our dear Rosie” He smiled even more, it disappearing at the look of full anger Shannon was directing his way. “What?”

“You’re insane” He bit out, stepping forward until he was standing before his husband. “Mattie Junior is twenty one years old. He’s a man now…one with manly urges I might add. Rose is barely sixteen and to young to be dating or even thinking of dating an older man like that…I don’t care who he is. Don’t get me wrong I love M.J. as if he were one of my own…but I don’t want him dating my daughter”

“Daddy…how could you?” Both men looked up at the shrill voice that echoed around them, finding Rose standing in the doorway with a look of pure upset upon her face. “You promised you wouldn’t tell him and now look what he is trying to do” She wailed, running down the hallway, slamming the door to her room loudly behind her.

“Go talk to her” Tomo urged Shannon forward. “You did this”

“You go talk to her…you know that I can’t handle her when she’s like this” Shannon tried, knowing that it was a lost cause at the irritated stare he got from Tomo. “Ok…fine but this M.J. conversation is far from over” He grumbled as he trudged down the hallway, knocking on the closed door before opening it slowly for fear of what he would find inside. What he saw broke his heart as he found his daughter, his baby, hugging a stuff animal, while crying in the middle of her bed. “Can I come in?” He asked softly, not waiting for a response because he knew he wouldn’t get one if he did. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for a moment before speaking because he had no idea what he was going to say. “You made that dress all by yourself?” He asked going for a topic he knew would get her attention, getting up and truly looking at the dress for the first time as it hung on a hanger behind her door.

“Yes…and you hate it” Rose pouted, sitting up as she continued to hug the stuff bear her Uncle Jared had given her when she was still a baby.

“I don’t hate it honey. It’s just so…revealing” He replied, turning to face the child who he loved more then he loved anything in the world, except for Tomo. “You’re just barely sixteen and that dress looks like something a twenty five year old would wear” He tried to explain.

“Daddy…I’m almost seventeen and that style is what all of the girls my age are wearing. I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m almost an adult you know” She hugged her bear even tighter, blushing at the arched eyebrow and grin she received from her father. “Well I am” She giggled, when she was enveloped by a pair of strong arms. “I need to grow up sometime daddy” She whispered against his ear, smiling when he just hugged her tighter.

“No matter how old you are…you will always be my baby…my little girl” Shannon responded, holding his daughter closely because no matter how hard he wanted to deny it, he knew she was right. “So what’s this about you and Matthew Watcher Junior?” He teased when she drew back, once again grabbing for her stuffed animal.

“I am so going to kill dad for telling you that” She blushed deeply, as she locked eyes with her other father.

“You know that your father and I don’t keep secrets from each other. I was bound to find out either way” He grinned, despite the fact that he was still unsure about what the hell was going on between his daughter and his best friend’s son and how he truly felt about it. “So…is there something going on between the two of you?”

“No…not yet. I don’t know. We’ve only kissed once on his last visit from college but it’s never been mentioned since then and…” Rose giggled, halting it when she watched her father get up off of the bed. “Daddy…”

“Whoa…this is too much for your old man to take in at once” He attempted at a joke with as much of a smile he could muster. “You can wear the dress to M.J.’s party” His smile grew into a real one as Rose sprinted off of the bed, hugging and kissing him as she bounced up and down all around him. “I’ll have to think some more of this whole M.J. situation though”

“Promise?” Rose questioned as she stood before her father, a look of hopefulness radiating from her face.

“I promise” He assured with a goofy smile as she leaned up and kissed him upon the cheek, shaking his head a moment later as he watched her run from the room at the sound of the doorbell.

“You’re such an old softie” Tomo grinned up at his husband as he leaned against the wall of the hallway having heard everything.

“You lied to me” Shannon spoke under his breath at the shrieks of laughter he heard in the living room, watching as a gaggle of Rose’s friends raced up the stair, yelling greetings of hello, except for one who glared at Shannon with eyes full of hate before entering the room and slamming the door closed behind them.

“I didn’t lie to you. I just didn’t tell you” Tomo defended once the zoo had been herded inside. “I knew how you were going to react and I just opted to keep it to myself” He tried to explain.

“It’s the same fucking thing” Shannon growled, shaking off the evil stare he had received by one of her friends as he grabbed onto Tomo’s arm and drug him into their bedroom. “And what do you mean you knew how I would react? Rose can tell me anything…she knows that” He said feeling offended and a bit hurt that neither of the ones that he loved seemed to trust him.

“Baby…calm down” Tomo wrapped his arms around a resistant Shannon’s neck. “She didn’t even tell me…I happened to walk in on it when it happened”

“Really?” He asked, starting to feel a lot better at Tomo’s words and the soft kisses being feathered across his lips and face. “She didn’t tell you?”

“No…” They were sitting in the living room and I just happened to take that exact moment to walk in from grocery shopping. “It was quite funny the way that they broke apart…each stammering and stuttering and trying to play it off like I hadn’t seen anything. I of course was stern with him…but I have to admit I found it so cute” Tomo smiled down at his lover. “Just like you” He grinned even wider as he wrapped himself as close to Shannon as he dared, kissing him hungrily. “Still mad at me?” He asked, once the kiss had been broken.

Shannon didn’t have a chance to respond at the ringing cell phone hidden in his pocket. “Saved by the bell” He grinned, kissing Tomo quickly before placing it at his ear. “Hey Jay…what’s up”

“Shannon…” Jared cried out, tears pooling in his eyes as he paced the length of the small room he was alone in. “Shannon I need you” His voice was frantic, almost childlike as he fought like hell to keep it together.

“Jared…What’s wrong?” Shannon questioned full of concern at the way his brother sounded.

“It’s Roxi. We went for our normal walk this morning on the beach and she just fell down and wouldn’t move. I rushed her to the vet as fast as I could…but no one is telling me anything and I just feel so fucking helpless. I need you Shannon…please” He was speaking so fast that Shannon had a hard time understanding. His heart stopping in his chest once he figured out what his brother was trying to say.

“I’m on my way” He yelled into the phone, cutting the call as he raced for the front door, Tomo calling out behind him trying to find out what the hell was going on. “It’s Roxi…she’s at the vet. Doesn’t sound good from what Jared was describing. He needs me and I want to be there” He rambled on, becoming tearful himself at the dog that despite the fact he had given over to Jared many years before hand, he still loved as if she were his.

“Right…yes…go…” Tomo cried out, hugging Shannon quickly before he once again raced for the door.

“Shannon…” Jared cried out in relief as he entered the small treatment room of Roxi’s vet, falling into his arms the minute the door was closed. “I still haven’t talked to anyone yet so I have no idea what is going on” He stepped back, wiping at a stray tear that trickled down his face before falling back onto the seat he had been sitting on. “I’m scared Shannon. Something’s not right”

“I know but we need to wait for the doctor to come back and tell us what before we just jump to conclusions” Shannon replied with a half smile, leaning against the wall as together they waited in silence.

“I’m sorry for the long wait Mr. Leto” The doctor spoke as she entered the room some time later, closing it softly behind her. “Hello I’m Doctor Carver” She spoke to Shannon, extending her hand to the silent man.

“That’s my brother Shannon” Jared pointed out crossly, standing up as he stood before her dying to hear her findings about his baby.

“I’m afraid it’s bad news Mr. Leto” She began slowly. “She’s in the final stages of heart failure”

“WHAT?” Both men exclaimed in shock. “How is that possible?” Jared piped up. “She’s always been healthy. I’ve always taken her to the vet on time…given her what she needed. How can this be happening?”

“She’s almost seventeen years old Mr. Leto. She’s lived a great life thanks to you and the great love and care you have given her…but it’s just her time” The Doctor tried to sooth her client, noticing it only seemed to make him more upset.

“Then give her some medicine…surgery…anything” Jared yelled, his voice shrill because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would not be leaving that day with his Roxi at his side.

“Jared…” Shannon placed his hand upon his brother’s arm.

“Don’t Jared me” He yelled again, jerking his arm away once again fighting the tears that wanted to consume him. “So there is nothing that you can do for her?”

“No…I’m sorry” The Doctor wanted to cry because no matter how many years she had been practicing, this was always the hardest part of her job.

“Can I have a moment alone with my brother?” Shannon asked with a small smile as the doctor left them alone. “Jared…I know this is hard on you…but she’s suffering. You need to do the right thing and let her go” It nearly killed Shannon to speak those words because he loved Roxi almost as much as Jared did.

“I don’t know if I can” Jared whispered.

“I know this is hard…but do this for her.

“Will you stay with me?” He sounded so sad and lost that it broke Shannon’s heart even more.

“Right by you side like always” Shannon assured as he hugged Jared tightly before letting go and alerting the nearby receptionist that they were ready.

“Hey baby…” Jared smiled at Roxi as they brought her back into the room, lying her on the table as Shannon and Jared stood around her.

“Take a long as you need to say goodbye and when you are ready just let the receptionist know” The Doctor smiled sadly at the two tearful men. Words of love and devotions were shared with the elderly Roxi as they stroked and kissed her graying fur, assuring her as well as themselves that this was the right thing for them to do. Tears of heartbreak and loss permeated the room as Shannon once again alerted the receptionist of their readiness. Each watched in silence as the catheter was placed in her leg, an injection for pain given before with a final affirmation from Jared, the euthinazation formula was administered. Jared wept out the contents of his broken heart as he held Roxi tightly within his arms, crying even harder once she was gone. Shannon took care of the bill and the rest of the details as Jared stayed in the room, saying his final goodbyes. Once everything was settled, he thanked everyone for their help before walking his reluctant brother out to his car. Knowing Jared wasn’t in any condition to drive he promised to go back and get his car at a later time, driving the busy streets in silence on their way towards Jared’s house. Hours later after spending time morning their loss, Shannon headed home to inform his family of the passing of their beloved pet.

Jared had never in his life felt as alone as he did. Lying in bed, all he could think about was how much he missed his furry little baby girl and how lonely his life would be without her. He found it hard to believe that sixteen years had passed since Shannon and Tomo had given her to him to take care of and yet it seemed as if no time had passed at all. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was going to be not having her at his side, since she was practically joined at his hip night and day. Tears bled from his eyes as he hugged the pillow she used to sleep on to his chest, his heart hollow and empty as he willed sleep to take him so he could forget about his pain if only for a short few hours. “Jay…” He heard a voice speak quietly from the doorway, the same voice that he loved and hated all at the same time.

“Shannon told me about Roxi and I thought that I would come by to see how you were doing” Matt continued to speak softly as he walked quietly into the room, sitting on the bed beside Jared, who hadn’t uttered a word. “I’m really sorry about your loss” Tears pricked his own eyes to see the man that he still loved lying broken before him. Unable to control his own movements, he reached forward and wiped at the trail of tears leaving wet stains upon Jared’s handsome face.

“I miss her so much Mattie” Jared wailed as he lunged upwards and into Matt’s arms. “I’m all alone now” He sobbed even harder, clinging to the back of Matt’s shirt, his salty tears wetting the fabric.

“You’re not alone Jared. You still have Shan…Tomo and myself” He reminded with a half smile because with the pain within his heart it was all he could muster.

“I’m not the same. You all have your families and your lives and I have nothing. I’m so alone Matt…so fucking alone” He repeated, still clinging to Matt for dear life.

Matt’s broken heart shattered in the exact moment, his mind shutting down as he ignored the fact that what he was about to do was wrong. “You’re not alone do you hear me” He pushed Jared back enough to look him in the eye. “You have me…you’ve always had me. Jesus Jared…I hate seeing you like this and it kills me that you’re hurting so badly and there is nothing that I can do to stop it” He tried to stifle a sob as he brushed back a strand of Jared’s hair behind his ear. “Jesus…I just miss you so much” He started speaking again, that time only focusing on his own loneliness for the man who would always hold his heart.

“Mattie please…” Jared whispered. “Please don’t…don’t make me push you away again because it’s getting harder and harder to do so each time. You’re married and…”

“Then don’t” Matt’s voice deepened, hindering Jared from finishing his sentence as he leaned forward and kissed the singer upon his tear stained lips. “My marriage is a sham Jared” He whispered against those same lips once the kiss had been broken. “Libby and I don’t even sleep in the same bed anymore…much less talk to each other. She’s bitter and cold and whatever love I’ve felt for her died a long time ago. You’re the only one that I ever really loved with my full heart and soul…the only one that I will only love”

“Matt…don’t” Jared tried to pull away again, but Matt was determined as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jared’s body, holding him close.

“Other then my son…the love that I hold for you is the only thing that has gotten me though the years. I still love you Jared…it’s never stopped or decreased in all the time that we’ve been apart. I’ve been denying it for so long…but I can’t anymore. I love you so much …so much” He found it almost impossible to talk, but he found that he had no need to do so as Jared latched onto his lips and by the needfulness he felt there, he knew that he wouldn’t be letting go for a long time to come.

Jared allowed Matt to take full control as he took over the kiss, lying them down, his body stretched out across his own. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Matt pressing down upon him, to feel his hands as they caressed his body even if it was over his clothing. He refused to utter a word, tried not to move a muscle out of fear that his greatest want in the entire world was just a dream. “Please tell me this is not a dream” He cried out when he felt large and warm hands trail across his stomach. “Tell me this is real Mattie” He begged, tears once again stinging his eyes as he leaned into the much sought after touch.

“It’s real baby and it’s all about us tonight” Matt whispered, those words so full of love that it caused Jared’s heart to swell with all the love and want he had been harboring for his Mattie for so many years. Wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could he clung to the blonde man in a way that spoke volumes as to his feelings and his fears, and Matt allowed him to just hang on, not moving or speaking a word until he felt the fear begin to slip away. “Do you believe me now?” He whispered softly, a smile gracing his face at large and childlike eyes staring back at him.

“I believe you” Jared replied in a whisper himself, a shudder of want and need rippling down his spine as Matt gently removed his shirt, his hands once again exploring goose pimpled flesh. Losing himself in the past for a few moments, he hadn’t even realized Matt had removed every stitch of their remaining clothing until he felt an erected penis glide across his own. It was as if a dam broke in the very moment as Jared broke down into a mess of a man, Matt holding him together with his warm arms and a love that could fix anything that might try and consume him. Simple kisses, along with exploration continued, until their desire and need for each other took them to the next level. It was a level of full completeness as the bassist entered the man whom he had loved from the first moment he had laid eyes upon him in a long and distant past. For a brief moment they became one, joined forever by a love as simple and yet as complicated as the stars in the sky. Faster and higher they ascended as they shared one heart, one mind, the same person and yet so different. Their cries were loud and unabashed as the friction of the moment overtook them, Matt filling his lover with the juice of their union, Jared following at that same moment without a hand of assistance from the man making love to him. Afterwards, dripping with sweat and the remains of their union, the two laid together, breathing ragged and uneven, their bodies tightly aligned as they enjoyed the pleasant afterglow, fighting the knowledge that their reunion was to quickly come to an end. “Will you at least stay until I fall asleep?” Jared asked in a childlike voice, shifting their bodies until Matt was lying on his back; he snuggled safe and sound at least for the moment atop him.

“I’m not going anywhere?” Matt trailed the tips of his fingers across the expanse of Jared’s back, kissing the top of his head as he pushed away the guilt trying to surface within his mind at what he had done. “I love you Jared” He spoke words that caused the guilt to increase with velocity, but he found that he could live with it as Jared uttered those same words back to him before falling off into slumber.

“Dammit…he’s still not answering his cell phone” M.J. cried out in frustration as he tossed it on the bed, pacing the room around him.

“I’m sure he’s ok” Rose assured her best friend and not so secret crush as she watched him walk back and forth, secretly glad that the summer was finally upon them and she would get to spend three months with him.

“You didn’t witness this one” He turned to face her. “This fight between my parents was one hell of a whopper. I mean…they’ve had some bad ones before but this one takes the cake. All my father wanted to do was go see how Uncle Jared was doing after losing Roxi and my mother just went fucking crazy. She’s always been a bit mean and high strung to him…especially when it comes to Uncle Jared…but last night it was as if she was possessed. She practically threw him out of the house”

“M.J. sit” Rose took hold of his hand, pulling him down beside her on the bed. “I’m sure he’s ok and would bet money that he’s at Uncle Jared’s right now” Placing her hand tenderly upon his cheek, she stared deeply into dark blue eyes, getting lost for a moment before she realized what she was doing. “Come on…” She cried out, grabbing a stuffed animal from off of her bed.

“Where are we going?” M.J. asked in confusion, following her just the same.

“We’re going to Uncle Jared’s” She called out behind her, giggling like crazy when M.J. ran past her, grabbing onto her hand and dragging her along instead.

Jared woke up with a start at the human form lying beside him, trying like hell to recall what had happened the night before. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread lazily across his face as he recalled the way Matt, his Mattie had held him, kissed him, made love to him, but just as soon as it appeared it disappeared as the true reality of what had happened hit him harder. “Matt…wake up” He nudged the sleeping man, sitting up before tugging the sheet over his naked body.

“Hey…” Matt yarned, turning over as he tugged Jared back down against his body, closing his eyes as he attempted to go back to sleep.

“Matt…what are you still doing here?” Jared spoke softly, truly not wanting to have the conversation they were about to have, but knowing that he had to because what they had done was wrong.

“I told you that I wasn’t going anywhere” Matt yawned again, nuzzling Jared’s neck.

“Matt…last night…it…”

“It was amazing…” He cut Jared off, looking up at the man with a look of pure conflict and confusion upon his face.

“Matt…please” Jared drawled, trying to move away from the bassist before he fell under his spell once again.

“Let’s just enjoy this moment together…alone…before we have to go and face reality again” Matt begged, his heart torn over the love he felt for Jared and the duty of a husband he felt to the woman he no longer loved.

Jared wanted to fight him, but as usual his heart won out as he expected it would as he allowed Matt to pull him even tighter into his arms before kissing him lovingly once again. “Ok…” He whispered, tears glistening within his eyes. “I love you so much Mattie” Once again he declared it to the man he knew he would always love with all that he was for the rest of his life.

“I love you too Jared” Matt replied, pinning Jared under his bulk before leaning down to kiss him, proving those words true.

“Oh my god…” M.J. cried out, jerking the two grown men apart, once they worked through the confusion of the intrusion, fumbling to find necessary articles to hide their nakedness at the unexpected outburst.

“Shit…fuck…M.J…” Matt cried out after his son as he turned and ran from the room. “M.J…” He cried out again, searching for his clothes as piece by piece he pulled them on, rushing past a stunned and speechless Rose Renee”

“Rosie…What the hell are you doing here?” Jared roared, the sheet wrapped around his waist as he stood before his still unspeaking niece.

“I wanted to bring you this” She finally found the words to speak as she dropped the stuffed animal she had brought with her on the floor, bolting out of the room as fast as she could.

“Just fucking great…” He cried out to the empty room, jerking on his discarded clothing, the sound of screaming and accusations coming up through the staircase.

“How could you fucking cheat on mom…and with Uncle Jared?” Matt Junior accused, not giving his father a chance to explain as he turned to run out of the house, needing to get away because he just knew that his eyes had been playing tricks on him and he had not caught his father in what appeared to be the act of sex with a man he had grown up calling uncle, but worse then that declaring his love to him as well.

“Would you just listen to me?” Matt cried out, grabbing onto his son’s arm.

“Why…so you can feed me some bull shit as to why I found you in bed with another man and not just any man…a man that I’ve thought of as family all my fucking life” M.J. sneered, a look so evil upon his face that it forced Matt to back up from the harshness of it. Jared jumped back as well as it was directed towards him from where he stood on the bottom step of the staircase. “Whatever you have to say…save it because there is nothing you could say to make what I just saw right. Let’s go Rosie” He called out to the girl standing stone still on the other side of the room looking shocked and completely uncomfortable. Unable to look at either of her uncle’s she ran over towards M.J. taking his outstretched hand as the two of them stormed out of the house, leaving Matt and Jared ashamed and in their wake.

Jared tried to speak, but as he watched Matt grab his car keys off of the hallway table and at the slamming of the front door once he had, he thought better of it. He knew that all shit was about to hit the fan, that everything was going to blow up in their faces, he just hoped that he and Matt were strong enough to survive the impact of whatever was about to happen.

“How the fuck could you do this Jared?” Shannon screamed at his brother as he sat on the couch in Jared’s living room hours later. “I’ve got two traumatized children back at my place, Libby’s kicked Matt out of the house and he’s holed up in a hotel somewhere. What were you thinking?” He went on with his scolding, walking the length of the room once again because he didn’t know what else to do. “Will you fucking say something…anything” He spun on his brother when he hadn’t received a reply.

Jared wanted to tell Shannon that it was none of his fucking business, wanted to tell him that he was a grown man and that he didn’t look at what he and Matt had done as a mistake or wrong, but he didn’t. Instead he said something that not only shocked his older brother but himself as well. “I’m leaving…” He blurted the words out, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Shannon to respond.

“Leaving…what do you mean you’re leaving?” Shannon questioned his voice lower and less shrill as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Jared.

“I need to get out of there for a while” He went on, picking at his fingernail as he fought back a rush of tears threatening to consume him. “Jesus Shannon…” He finally gave up the fight as he allowed the fuckers to fall down his face, his heart breaking on more then one level. “I’ve loved him for so long and…and he was there for me and I tried to push him away…but you know how weak I am when it comes to him and…” He couldn’t speak anymore as a pair of strong arms surrounded him, holding him tightly within them.

“I know Jared” Shannon whispered against his younger brother’s ear, holding him even tighter. “And maybe it’s a good idea” He hated the idea of Jared going anywhere, but found that it was probably the best idea ever at what was happening between all of them. “Where will you go?” He asked once he pulled back.

“Everywhere…” Jared sniffed, wiping at the leftover tears that weren’t soaked up by Shannon’s shirt.

“The world trip?” Shannon surmised, his heart breaking at the sad nod be received from Jared. “Jared…maybe this isn’t such a good idea. That trip was what you and Matt were planning when you were together. Maybe you should just go see Granny or maybe go to the cabin or…”

“Or where?” Jared bit out, getting up off of the couch in anger. “It doesn’t matter where I go because it will never change the way that I feel about him. The only reason that I am leaving is so Matt doesn’t have to see my fucking face while he tries to patch things up with Libby. He and I planned this trip a long time ago and I think that it’s really the only way that I can truly move on. I won’t ever stop loving him…but maybe this will help make it easier for both of us to move on. I don’t know anything anymore Shan” The frustration was so great in Jared’s voice that it broke Shannon’s heart once again at the amount of pain there. “I just know that I have to get out of here before I do something that I will regret”

“When will you leave?”

“My flight leaves at midnight tomorrow”

“Jared…so soon?”

“I have to go. I can’t stay. I’ll stay long enough say goodbye to those who care enough to say goodbye to me at M.J’s party tomorrow night and then I’ll leave. That is if I am still invited to M.J’s party” He looked at his brother though shimmering blue eyes loaded with tears once again.

“I don’t know how welcome you or Matt will be by M.J. but you know you are always welcome in my home Jared…no matter what” Shannon assured as he got up and hugged his brother tightly. “I love you Jared…no matter what you decide”

“Thanks bro…love you too”

 

The next night…

“I can’t believe that either one of them had the nerve to show up tonight” M.J. growled in a whisper as he and Rose stood across the room from Jared and Matt. “I mean Jesus Christ they are acting like nothing has happened…like they weren’t caught in bed together yesterday morning by us” He spoke up a bit louder, ignoring the look of warning he received from his father and the look of sadness he received by the man he referred to formerly as uncle. “I’m just glad that my mother decided not to come or the shit would have really hit the fan”

“Come on M.J. just calm down ok” Rose pleaded with her friend, so confused and torn as to what to feel or think since the morning before when all hell broke lose around her. It wasn’t as if she was surprised to find her uncle’s in bed together declaring their love to each other because as she thought about it in bed the night before, she had always known that they were more then just good friends. She could recall shared looks between the two of them that were more then simple looks, touches and hugs that lasted longer then necessary, but most importantly she knew of Libby’s extreme hated of Jared and now she knew why. “I know that this is upsetting to you and that it does need to be handled…but for tonight let’s just try and enjoy our selves. All your friends are here to celebrate you birthday…so lets have some fun…ok?” She smiled up at the taller man, it growing even more when she got one in reply.

“Ok…you win Rosie” M.J. smiled at the girl who owned his heart, he only wishing that she were a bit older in order to declare it to her. “By the way…you look amazing in that dress” He smiled a bit more at the cutest blush of red that crept over Rose’s nose and cheeks. “Is it a Rose Milicevic -Leto original?” He couldn’t help but chucked as she blushed even deeper taking his hand and walking the two of them over towards his friends huddled in a group behind them.

“He really hates me…” Matt sighed, watching his son mingle with his friends across the room.

“Just give him time Matt and when the time is right you can try and talk to him” Shannon assured with a small smile, noticing the look of misery upon his brother’s face.

“Yeah…” Matt replied, not really convinced as he dragged his eyes away from M.J. looking at Jared instead. “You ok?” He asked dumbly, knowing that nothing was ok between the two of them. “I know last night completely threw us both for a loop…but you seem really distracted or something tonight”

Jared felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at Shannon for support, receiving a small nod and a smile before he turned back towards Matt. “I need to talk to you…in private” He didn’t wait for Matt to respond before he headed off towards Shannon’s study.

“Shannon?” Matt looked over at the drummer in fear because something told him that something bad was about to happen.

“Just listen to him Matt” Was all Shannon said, patting Matt on the shoulder before walking over to where Tomo stood talking to one of their neighbors.

“Jared…” He spoke softly walking into the room, closing the door softly behind him. “Jared…” He repeated his name in concern when he walked deeper into the room and found Jared standing before the large picture window, his shoulders slumped and shaking as if he were crying.

“Fucking Christ…yesterday wasn’t enough now they are trying to pull that shit here” M.J. roared as he started for the den he had seen his father and Jared enter.

“M.J…no” Shannon called his name as he strode as fast as he could across the living room to stop the young man from making an ass of himself. “It’s not what you think” He spoke against his ear once he had reached him. “Jared and your father have a lot of history together…before your mother even came into the picture” He held up his hands to hinder Matt’s son from speaking. “I know what you saw yesterday and I know that you are hurt and confused…but you have to know that neither one of them was trying to hurt you. They just…they just…” He found that he didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“They just what?” M.J. demanded, hands on hips as he waited for Shannon to speak.

“Just listen…but keep your fucking mouth shut” Shannon warned, knowing that the kid needed to hear it from Jared and his father’s lips in order to understand anything as he softly opened the den door.

“Jared…you’re starting to scare me” Matt felt panicked as he walked up behind the singer, placing his hand upon his shoulder in a show of support and what he hoped to be comfort for both of them. “Jay…talk to me”

“I…I…just didn’t think that it would be this hard” Jared’s weak and tear filled voice whispered. Matt was about to totally freak out as he forced Jared to turn and face him, his heart shattering at the broken and tearful man standing before him. “Don’t speak…” Jared placed his fingers across Matt’s trembling lips. “Just let me say what I have to say and then we can both move on with our lives” Matt wanted to fight him, but at the look of determination he found staring back at him he nodded and allowed Jared his time. “You’ve been the greatest love of my life and my biggest regret” He began, drawing air into painful lungs that seemed to be fighting with each breath. “Those three years that we were together were the happiest times of my life. You made me so happy and I loved everything about our lives…but then I got scared and let you go. I will never forgive myself for that” The tears threatened to consume him once again but he swallowed them down determined to get though what he had to do.

M.J. was stunned as he and Shannon continued to stand in the doorway watching the heartbreaking scene playing out before them.

“I’ve loved you for so long Mattie” Jared began again once he felt he was able to speak again. Lying his hands upon his loves tearful cheeks, gazing deeply into blue eyes that he always loved to get lost in. “I even loved you when you started dating Libby…no matter how much I wanted to hate you and her…because I knew it was my fault for pushing you away. I promised myself that I would never do anything to come between the two of you and you have no idea how much of a struggle it has been” He laughed sadly, it falling flat as he finally let go of the tears he had been holding back. “I broke that promise to myself yesterday and in the process I hurt you…your marriage and the two children that mean the world to me. It’s just another regret to add to the many I guess…but I couldn’t push you away anymore. I needed you so badly that night Mattie and I can only hope that because of my selfishness I didn’t destroy too much. I just want to say that I’m sorry and that I never wanted to hurt anyone with my selfish ways”

“No Jared…” Matt cried out, tears pouring down his face as he pulled the shorter man into his arms, crushing him there. “I came to you. You tried to push me away but I wouldn’t…I couldn’t let you. I’ve been fighting my love for you for so long…but I couldn’t fight it anymore. So stop trying to be the one to take the blame…because I am the one that should be to blame”

“We could go back and forth as to who is to blame” Jared sobbed from Matt’s chest, holding on a bit tighter because he knew that his time with the man he loved was growing short. “The fact of the matter is that what happened shouldn’t have happened”

“What happened was that after twenty fucking years of always loving you and wanting you…we finally made love” Matt spoke firmly, pulling Jared back some as to look him dead in the eye. “I love you Jared…do you hear me. I’ve loved you from the first moment that I laid eyes on you all those years ago and I’ve loved you through all these years and I will go on loving you no matter what”

“Stop saying that” Jared pushed himself away from Matt, walking back towards the window, staring out at the dark night laid out before him. “You’re married. You have a child for fucks sake”

“My marriage to Libby ended a long time ago…you know that. We both fell out of love with each other several years after we were married. She knows Jared…she knows how much you mean to me…how much I love you. We only stayed together because of M.J. because we didn’t want him to be from a broken home” Crying even harder, Matt moved behind Jared, wrapping his arms around his waist as he once again held him close. “You are my soul mate Jared and I’m going to end things for good with Libby and then we can be together like we should have always been”

“No…” Jared pushed Matt away once again. “I love you Mattie….but I told you I won’t be the reason for ending your marriage to Libby. I’m leaving. My flight leaves in a couple of hours and…”

“What…what the fuck do you mean your leaving?” Matt screamed in near hysterics, trying to grab onto Jared, but being pushed away yet again. “Jared…don’t do this. I love you dammit…why isn’t that enough for you?”

Jared was quickly losing the battle with his mind and his heart as he flew into Matt’s strong arms, the two of them crying so hard that neither could catch their breath and so they just clung to each other even harder. “I love you” Jared finally found the courage and the strength to speak, kissing Matt so tenderly that it brought tears to the eyes of the two men still watching from the doorway. “Don’t ever forget that I love you” He repeated as he jerked away from Matt, running for the door pushing past his brother and his nephew.

“Dad…” M.J. cried out as he pulled his eyes away from his retreating uncle, noticing out of the corner of his eye the way his father fell to his knees, harrowing sounds of pain escaping from him. “I’m sorry daddy” He whispered against Matt’s ear, holding him tight as he cried over the heartache of what he had just seen and the pain so easily read across his parents face.

“There you are” Shannon said as he walked out onto the deck of he and Tomo’s home, finding his husband talking to one of Rose’s friend. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere” He fought the urge to pull Tomo into his arms and never let him go, as he turned to face the evil looking child shooting death glares at him. “Would you mind leaving us alone Charlie” He spoke to the child, his skin beginning to crawl as the looks got uglier before he finally took his leave. Pushing all thoughts of it away, Shannon wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, just holding him close as he sent out a prayer to the sky above that the man that he loved was still in his life.

Closing his eyes, Tomo clung on to Shannon just as tightly, tears trickling down his face after such a harrowing scene from before. “Is Matt ok?” He finally broke the silence as the two continued to hold each other.

“No…” Shannon’s breath hitched as he fought the urge to cry all over again. “He’s talking to M.J. now. I can only hope that some good can come out of this after all” He nuzzled Tomo’s neck, inhaling his familiar smell in hopes of calming his already frazzled nerves.

“Jared…”

“He was gone before I could get out of the house. I wanted to go after him so badly…but he told me before hand that he needed to do this alone and I guess I have to respect him for that”

“Thank you Shannon” Tomo cried out, his tears increasing as he held onto Shannon even tighter.

“For what?” Shannon asked, confused.

“For forgiving me all those years ago. For giving me a second chance when I sure didn’t deserve one after we lost Rose and then got her back”

“I love you Tomo…there was no doubt no matter what that I wasn’t going to get you back in my life…no matter how much I tried to fight it” The drummer assured as he looked up at his soul mate. “You and I belong together. There is no one else on this planet that fits together as well as we do. You are my soul mate…no matter what stupid shit has happened in the past”

“I love you too” Tomo wailed, kissing Shannon so thoroughly that they each nearly lost their balance from the intensity of it. “I just love you so much and I am thankful every day that we are together and for the life that we have. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you in my life Shannon”

“Well thank god we’ll never have to find out” Shannon smiled at Tomo, kissing him as he had been kissed earlier before they headed back into the party that was slowly dwindling down. Neither knew they had an audience of one watching them from the sidelines an evil smile upon his face as he watched them leave.

“Do you mind if I stay at Aqua’s tonight?” Rose asked her two father’s as they sat around the living room after everyone had left for the evening. “M.J. went to the hotel with Uncle Mattie and after everything’s that happened I don’t think that any of us will sleep tonight”

“Let me just call Aqua’s mom and see if it’s ok” Tomo smiled at his daughter, thankful for a little bit of alone time with Shannon.

“You ok?” Shannon asked Rose as he patted the seat beside him. Instantly she flew into her father’s arms, tears trickling down her beautiful face. “Hey…what are these for?” His heart broke to see his daughter looking so sad and so lost.

“Poor Uncle Jared and Uncle Mattie” She sniffled, burying herself deeper into the safe protectiveness of Shannon’s arms. “I always sort of knew that there was something between them…but I never knew that it was twenty some years of being star crossed lovers. It’s just heartbreaking”

“Yeah…it really is” Tears pricked Shannon’s eyes as well, but he held them back in order to be strong for his daughter.

“What about you daddy? Are you ok?” She asked full of concern as she sat back up and stared deeply into Shannon’s eyes. “This must be hard on you with Uncle Jared being your brother and Uncle Mattie being your best friend”

“She said it was ok” Tomo said as he entered the room, smiling at the snuggling two he saw before him.

“I’m ok angel” Shannon replied with a soft smile as he pulled the soft hearted girl back into his arms. “I love you Rosie” He smiled against the top of her head when she returned his sentiments full of love and a kiss upon the cheek. “Go on…go have some fun with Magenta” He teased, knowing how she would react at getting her best friend’s name wrong. It had been a game they had been playing for as long as he could remember.

“Her name is Aqua. You’re starting to lose it old man” She squealed, knowing what her father was doing as she kissed him quickly on the cheek once again before running for her room. “Love you daddies” She called out to her father’s a few moments later with an overnight bag in hand before she ran out the front door leaving them all alone.

“Now tell me how you really feel?” Tomo spoke as he fell into the seat beside Shannon shifting around a bit until he was snuggled within Shannon’s arms as his daughter had been. .

“I’m just worried for him…for both of them” He sniffed, allowing his heart to finally break as he held Tomo even tighter. “Lord knows the trouble that Jared’s going to get in while he is gone and with me not being there to keep him in line…I just don’t want to think about it”

“He’ll be ok Shan” Tomo tried to assure his husband, when in truth he had no idea kind of trouble Jared could get into. “Come on baby…lets go to bed. I’ve got an early class with Charlie tomorrow morning and I am beat”

“I swear that kid hates me” Shannon replied as he allowed Tomo to take his hand and pull him from the couch. “You should see some of the looks that he gives me. They are so evil sometimes that I feel as if he is trying to make me evaporate before his very eyes”

“He’s just a confused kid who doesn’t know where he fits in” Tomo explained the behavior of Rose’s friend and one of his students. “He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age. High school was a nightmare for me. I was a goth kid who loved metal while living in the Motown capital. He’s such a brilliant axe player though. He’s going to go places I would bet money on it”

“Of course…he has a great teacher” Shannon smiled, so proud of Tomo and the musician’s studio he had opened behind their home several years prior. It had been a rocky opening at the start, but as the word spread he found he had more students then he could handle, eventually having to start a waiting list of the many who wanted to learn how to play guitar by someone, who in Shannon’s eyes was one of the best guitarist out there.

“Mmmm…flattery will get you everywhere my darling husband” Tomo teased, the two of them standing in the middle of the bedroom as he wrapped his arms around Shannon’s neck.

“Good to know…” Shannon murmured against Tomo’s lips before leaning in and kissing him hungrily. The kiss turned heated rather quickly as they shared of each other’s bodies, each thankful and grateful to have the other in their lives.

“So when’s Tomo coming back from visiting his family?” Charlie asked as he and Rose sat in her bedroom listening to music and just hanging out a couple of weeks later.

“Not for another week. You’ve already asked me this like five times” Rose giggled, laughing even harder at the blush that raced across one of her best friend’s face.

“Have not…” Charlie lied, cursing under his breath as he got up off of the floor, plopping down on the bed to hide his embarrassment.

“Have so…” She snickered, lying down on the bed beside Charlie. “I’m beginning to think that you have a thing for my daddy Tomo” She grinned at her friend, nudging him with her shoulder before turning over onto her back.

“What…are you…are you insane” He sputtered, hiding his face in his hands in order to hide the truth he knew was written within his eyes.

“Char…its ok. I don’t care if your gay or not” She assured, forcing him to look up at her. “I’ve kind of suspected it for a long while now”

He wanted to deny it, wanted to tell her that she was crazy and insane, but as he looked into her eyes he found that he actually wanted to tell her. Rosie had been his best friend since almost birth. Their families being next door neighbors who didn’t have a problem with the father’s alterative lifestyle. “You really don’t care?” He asked shyly, approaching the subject as if walking on broken glass.

“Why would I care” She announced loudly. “I have two gay fathers and apparently my uncles are at least bi-sexual. Why the hell would I care if my best friend is gay as well? So you’re gay…I still love your crazy gothy ass anyways” She leaned forward and kissed Charlie on the cheek as if to prove her point. “Besides why wouldn’t you look to my daddy Tomo as your first crush?” She grinned, lying on her back once again as she placed her hands behind her head. “He’s so devilishly handsome and sweet”

“Yeah…” Charlie sighed, placing his head on his hand as he laid on his side. “Not that your other father would kill me too much if he found out” He sighed inwardly, his stomach burning at the idea of Rose’s other father being with the man he was seriously in love with. He had been in love with Tomo for several years before hand, but he held nothing but a deep and unabashed hatred for the one his love was married to. “Where is he by the way?”

“He might…” Rose giggled again, not realizing how serious her friend was. “He’s with my Uncle Mattie” She answered quickly, getting a dreamy look upon her face as she continued. “Those two have been together a lot of years. It amazes me the amount of love that they have for each other after being together for so long. I hope that I can find a love like that one day” She got all dreamy eyed as visions of Matt Junior flashed across her eyes.

“What about M.J.?” He asked, turning the subject matter away from him and the deep harboring infatuation he had on her father.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen between M.J. and I” She looked over at Charlie. “He’s been spending a lot of time with his father since the whole Uncle Jared thing and truth be told I don’t really know where I stand with him. He’s so much older then I am and…I just don’t know” She sighed, not able to finish what she was trying to say.

“Age is just a number. If you love him…then you have to fight for him…you have to do anything you can to prove to him that he is the one for you” Charlie sat up, his face determined as he focused on his love for Tomo and not the puppy dog crush his friend Rosie had on someone he considered a douche bag.

“Whatever…” Rose decided to change the subject at the strange look Charlie had across his face and the fact that she suspected he was speaking of his crush of her father and not her relationship with M.J. “Let’s go get something to eat…I’m starved”

“You go ahead…I’ll meet you downstairs. I have to use the bathroom” He said to her, sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched her leave. He waited until he knew she was gone before getting up and wandering quietly into the room that Tomo shared with Shannon. Picking up a photo of the two of them off a dresser, he couldn’t help but smile at the goofy grin staring back at him from Tomo, that smile disappearing at the equally goofy one coming from the man standing next to the man he loved. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Shannon his mind coming up with all sorts of images of him dead or disappearing and he being the one to comfort the grieving Tomo. Crawling onto the bed, he laid down, not sure what side was Tomo’s but imagining what it would be like to sleep next to the fucking gorgeous man night after night. Reaching over his pulled open the top drawer of the night stand, shifting through the books and papers strewn inside, pulling out what appeared to be a leather bound portfolio of sorts. “Holy shit…” The words expelled from his mouth as he opened it out and found something he would have never expected to find. Shoving the portfolio into the back of his jeans he ran down the stairs, calling out to Rose who was still in the kitchen that he had to leave before barreling for the front door.

“Shit Charlie…where’s the fire” Shannon cried out in shock as he opened the door and was nearly knocked to the ground by Rose’s obnoxious friend. The boy didn’t say a word; just shot Shannon an evil smirk before brushing past him and running across the lawn into his own house. “I really wish that you’d stop hanging out with that kid. He just creeps me out” Shannon spoke to his daughter as she stood beside him with just as much of a confused look on her face as he did.

One week later…

“Fuck I’ve missed you” Tomo moaned, arching up in order to kiss his husband, a pair of metal handcuffs attached to the headboard hindering his attempts. “Shannon…” Those moans turned to hisses of pleasure as Shannon straddled his hips, their hardened cocks rubbing together as he tortured Tomo’s overly sensitive nipples with his mouth.

“You like that baby?” Shannon teased some more, leaning forward as he traced his tongue over Tomo’s plump lips. “Fuck…I’ve missed you too” He finally decided to give him some reprieve as he leaned in and kissed his lover roughly. “I love you Tomo” He spoke against those same lips when they had no choice but to break apart for air.

“Love you too Shannon” Tomo panted, arching upwards once again when Shannon began to kiss and nibble his way from his chest downwards. “Ignore it…” He cried out in near desperation at a loud knocking and ringing of the doorbell from the front door.

Shannon had no intentions of stopping as he traveled down a bit further, his mouth hovering over a beautiful penis that he couldn’t wait to taste after a week apart. “Fuck…” He groaned in frustration, when the pounding and ringing only got louder. “Let me go see who it is before I kick their ass” He ground out, getting up off of the bed as he went in search of his clothing. “Be right back baby…” He grinned down at his none to happy lover as he leaned over and kissed him quickly. Rushing down the stairs he mumbled a few vulgarities before throwing open the door, his mouth open and ready to yell, his heart freezing in his chest at the slew of police officers he found standing there. “Oh my god…Rosie?” He questioned them in a near panic, his hand going to his mouth to control a scream of worry and fear.

“Tomo Milicevic?” The first officer questioned, hands on hips in a ready pose that frightened Shannon even more.

“What is this about?” He demanded, anger beginning to get the best of him as the officers continued to stand on his door step.

“Are you Mr. Milicevic sir?” The man asked Shannon once again, his voice dark and deadly, his hand still resting upon his gun holster.

“No…what the fuck is this about?”

“Is Mr. Milicevic on the premises sir?”

Shannon wanted to tell him no…but Tomo took that exact moment to scream for Shannon to get his ass up stairs and fuck him. However, Shannon didn’t have a chance to respond as the men pushed past him, rushing up the stairs towards the sound of his husband’s voice. Shannon tried to run after them, but his attempt was hindered as one of the officer grabbed onto him, shoving a piece of paper into his hand. “This is a warrant for the arrest of Tomo Milicevic. I suggest your call your lawyer” He spoke matter of factly, but Shannon ignored him and his piece of paper at the cries of shock and confusion coming from up stairs from his lover. “Shannon….Shannon” He heard Tomo shriek in full panic as he raced up the stairs towards his lover.

“Leave him be you son of a bitches” He screamed, pushing past two of the officers trying to remove Tomo from the bed, the handcuffs still secured tightly within the wooden bars. All chaos erupted after that, as voices rose, the rest of the officers rushed the bed, pushing Shannon so hard out of the way that he was slammed into the wall and nearly knocked unconscious. Cries of distress from his husband forced him to stay coherent enough to stand up, once again pushing past the officers, flying on top of Tomo’s naked body, covering as much as he could. “Let me fucking un-cuff him so he can get dressed” He screamed madly at the men all standing before the two of them with guns pointed with intent to kill if needed screaming from their eyes.

“Un-cuff him” He heard someone demand, not knowing or caring who it was as he reached cautiously across the bed, pulling the silver key off of the night stand, un-cuffing his wide eyed and fearful lover, their eyes locked as Shannon tried to give him some sense of comfort without speaking. “Get dressed sir…NOW” The head officer ordered as with a nod from Shannon Tomo got shakily off of the bed, dressing quickly before he was grabbed roughly by three officers, thrown to the floor and handcuffed once again. “You have the right to remain silent…” The one that seemed to be in charge droned on, neither Shannon or Tomo hearing a word as they continued to stare at each other in full confusion from across the room. “Do you understand these rights as I have read them sir?” He finally finished up, forcing Tomo to look at him. “You are being charged with being a sexual predator and sexual child abuse”

“WHAT?” Shannon and Tomo cried out together, but no other words could be spoken as Tomo was ripped up off of the floor by his arms and literally dragged out of the room.

“SHANNON…” Tomo screamed out in full fear as he was nearly thrown down the steps of their home, crying out in pain when his hip was slammed into the banister. “Shannon…what’s going on?” His cries got louder the closer he was dragged towards the front door.

“I don’t know baby…but don’t say a fucking word until I get down to the jailhouse. I love you Tomo” Shannon cried out, his entire body shaking, his mind confused as he ran out behind Tomo, watching as he was shoved brutally inside the back of a patrol car.

“Daddy…what’s going on?” He heard his daughter cry out as she rushed into the safety of his arms, while watching her other father being driven away by the authorities. “What’s going on?” She asked again, tears blazing down her face when her father had yet to speak.

“I don’t know…” Was all Shannon could say as he looked around the neighborhood, watching every single neighbor staring back at him. “Look…I need you to go back to Aqua’s and stay there until I find out what the hell is going on” He ignored their looks, instead focusing on his young child.

“No…I want to go with you. Daddy might need me” She demanded, stamping her foot in frustration.

“You can’t angel. You stay here and once we get this misunderstanding all figured out daddy and I will come and get you…ok?” He asked, not giving her a chance to respond because he needed to get to his husband. “I love you Rosie” He called out over his shoulder as he climbed into his car and drove towards the police station. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he dialed a familiar number, cursing like a crazed man at his failure to remember that his brother was unable to be reached. Next he called their lawyer, explaining what he knew and demanded that the man meet him at the police station.

“What took you so fucking long?” Shannon roared as his unhappy lawyer walked into the jailhouse. “They won’t let me see him until they talk to you”

“Nice to see you too Shannon” The lawyer grumbled, ignoring the man as he walked up to the night officer to find out what was going on. He watched Shannon out of the corner of his eye as he paced back and forth like a caged animal, his full focus turning to the officer he was speaking to at the charges Tomo was being arrested for, reading through the manila folder that had been handed to him “Are you sure that you have the right man?” The lawyer asked, sure that this had all been a terrible mistake since he had been Tomo’s lawyer and friend for many years before hand. “Thank you…I’d like to see my client now” He smiled politely at the officer before turning around to face the firing squad known as Shannon Leto. “They are bringing him down from his cell in a few minutes…but I want to warn you now that what they are charging him with is very serious. I’m not going to put up with your Leto bullshit this time. I’ll let you in the room with him…but at the first outburst you are gone. Do you hear me?” He asked, staring down the smoldering man, but not caring because he had a job to do and he was damned sure not going to put up with angered antics by his client’s lover.

Shannon didn’t say anything just nodded in defeat and frustration because he didn’t know what else to do. Like an obedient puppy he followed the lawyer and the officer as he led them to a small room, sitting down on a wooden chair as directed by the lawyer. He was lost; deep in thought as he tried to figure out how is was that the man that he loved was being charged with such hideous crimes. He knew that they were wrong, knew that they had to be trumped up charges because he knew his Tomo and there was no way that any of it was true. “Good news travels fast” He spoke flatly into his cell phone when it started ringing within his pocket, Matt’s name showing up on the caller idea. “Let me guess…its hit the news already?”

“Not yet…but by the amount of news vans parked outside of your house…it won’t be long” Matt replied quickly, sharing a small smile with his tearful niece though the rearview mirror as she huddled within the arms of his son, before turning his attention back to the road. “I just wanted to let you know that M.J. and I drove over and picked up Rosie and are taking her back to our hotel. She called M.J. to let him know what was going on and well…family needs to stick together”

“Thanks Matt…” Shannon replied, thankful that Matt was at least there if his brother couldn’t be.

“Have you seen Tomo yet?” He asked, watching once again through the rearview mirror as Rosie sat forward for news of her father, only to slump back into M.J.’s arms at the shake of his head. “Ok…just keep us posted. Oh and Shannon…love you man”

“Love you too Mattie” Tears burned his eyes, but he pushed them away, knowing that he had to be strong for Tomo as the broken looking man was brought into the room.

“Shannon…” Tomo cried out the moment he laid eyes on his pillar of support, rushing across the room, unable to hug the man he needed to protect him, by the handcuffs secured firmly around his wrists.

“Are these really necessary?” The lawyer asked the lone officer standing off to the side of the room.

“State regulation” The officer sneered, shooting looks of death Tomo’s way, forcing him to burrow deeper into the other mans arms. “Break apart sirs…” He spoke a moment later, walking over towards them before grabbing onto Tomo and dragging him across the room, forcing him to sit in a chair on the other side of the table.

The lawyer watched as Shannon struggled to keep his anger in check, thankful when he didn’t utter a word and just sat in the chair across from Tomo, reaching out and taking his cuffed hands into his own. Taking the seat next to Shannon, he pulled out his brief case, removed a few items, placing them on the table before turning his attention towards Tomo. “You’re being charged with being a sexual predator and sexual child abuse” He began falling, into full lawyer mode. “The police call was placed earlier this afternoon by your neighbor Mr. Kyle Roberts. Mr. Robert’s clams that he was going through his son’s room earlier this morning and found a leather bond notebook of sorts shoved under his bed. When he opened the notebook he found naked photos of Tomo inside. He confronted his son and was told that Tomo had given those photos to him as a gift and that they had been lovers for many years”

Tomo couldn’t do anything but sit there in blind shock, his world spinning madly as he tried to ingest what the lawyer had just told him, his stomach retching at the idea of molesting a child, much less a child that he watched his daughter grow up with. “The leather notebook…did it have gold letter inscription on the inside right corner?” He heard Shannon speak, already knowing what pictures they were speaking of, but clueless as to how Charlie had gotten a hold of them when they were always locked up in a safe box in the bottom corner of their closet.

“There was some sort of inscription the report says…but part of it was scratched out” The lawyer replied. “It’s been turned over as evidence and I won’t be able to see it right now”

“I fucking bet…” Shannon growled, taking a deep breath before speaking again because he felt he was surely close to losing his mind. “That leather portfolio was a gift from Tomo to me on our ten year wedding anniversary. He even had an inscription put inside. Happy tenth wedding anniversary my darling Shannon. I hope that these photos of me make you as happy as you have made me in all the years we have been together. I love you more and more with each day that passes and look forward to the rest of our lives together. With all my love…Tomo” Shannon recited the lines word for word, it bringing a tear to his eye as he looked over at his silent husband, giving his hand a squeeze in show of support. “He didn’t even want to let me take them” Sadness covered Shannon’s face as he recalled the night that he had begged his lover to pose for him, Tomo refusing for quite a long time before giving in. “I just love him so much and I think he’s the most beautiful man in the world and I just wanted to preserve that beauty on film” He was talking more to Tomo then he was the lawyer or the officer standing behind them rolling his eyes in disgust. “I’m so sorry that I forced you to take them now”

“Shannon…no” Tomo spoke up finally; bringing their joined hands to his lips before kissing the man he loved hand tenderly. “This is not your fault. I love you baby and I was happy to do that for you…because I would do anything to make you happy”

“Fuck off…” Shannon roared, when the officer began to make gagging noises. “What the fucks the matter…you can’t stand to see true love between two men”

“Shannon…” The lawyer warned, pushing the incensed man back into his seat, giving him a look of warning before turning his attention back to Tomo. “Tomo…do you have any idea how Charlie Roberts was able to get those pictures?”

“No…we’ve always kept them locked up in a safe in our closet. Unless he’s a safe cracker…I have no idea” Tomo answered, begging Shannon with his eyes to sit still when the officer beside them started to make rude noises once again.

“I know how he got them” Shannon spoke up, cursing himself for being so stupid as he let go of Tomo’s hand before getting up and pacing the small room. “You were at your mothers for a week and I was missing you so much that I pulled them out and…” He didn’t finish, his face red before he started again. “I forgot to put this back in the safe and put them in the night stand beside the bed instead. That little fucker must have gone into our room and taken it” He ground out, anger once again growing within him. “Jesus Tomo…this is all because of me” His emotions switched again to guilt and sadness as he looked across the room and found Tomo gazing at him with tears in his eyes.

“You really do love me don’t you?” He said with a small smile upon his face despite all that was happening to him.

“I do…you know that I do” Shannon rushed out as he slid back into his chair, taking Tomo’s hand into his once again. “I’m so fucking sorry baby…but you can best bet that I am going to do everything in my power to prove to these assholes…” He glared at the officer behind them. “That you are innocent”

“Times up…” The officer spoke up, grabbing Tomo by the shoulder as he jerked him off of the chair.

“Wait…where are they taking him?” Shannon questioned in fear as he rushed towards his husband, only to be pushed back by the officer. “What about bail. I’ll pay anything to keep him out of jail”

“It’s the weekend Shannon. The courts aren’t open and there is no judge available to set his bail” The lawyer spoke up, unmoving when Shannon shot a look of pure hatred his way. “I’m sorry Tomo…I won’t be able to get you out until at least Monday”

“Fuck that…you get a judge on the phone” Shannon demanded, banging his fist loudly upon the table, all of them jumping from the sound. “I don’t care what it takes. You get someone down here so I can take him home with me”

“Shannon…it’s ok” Tomo assured, although he didn’t feel so sure himself. “I’m in a cell all alone and I’ll be ok until Monday. Tell Rosie that I love her and that I’ll be home soon and this entire mess will be over. I love you Shannon” He called out, neck strained backwards as he was shoved out of the room.

“Love you too Tomo” Was Shannon’s whispered reply as he fell down into a nearby chair, trying to make sense of everything that was happening to them. “This isn’t good is it?” He asked, looking up at the lawyer. “Despite the fact that the little fucker is lying and Tomo is innocent…this isn’t going to end with a happy ending”

“No…but I’ll do my best to make it as painless as possible” The lawyer promised, lying his hand upon Shannon’s shoulder. “I’m going to get started on his case and hopefully put this nightmare to bed before we even have to see a trial. Go home…get some rest and I will call you once I know anything”

“What am I supposed to tell our daughter?” Shannon questioned his voice low and heavy from the shock of everything. “How do I tell her that the father she loves is being charged with molesting her best friend?”

“I wish I had an answer for you” The man said, squeezing Shannon’s shoulder once again before taking his leave.

Shannon could feel all their eyes upon him as he left the station, could feel their hate and disgust as he hung his head in defeat, his energy level nearly depleted. He wanted to tell them to all fuck off, wanted to tell them to take their looks of evil and shove them up their asses, because there was no doubt in his mind that his Tomo was innocent, but he held his tongue. He didn’t know why he did it, fear of fucking up Tomo’s chances of eventually leaving the jail house most likely, but for whatever the reason he walked out the door with his head hung low and tears in his eyes. It was hours before he drove to Matt’s hotel, a complete and drunken mess. He didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t want to think about it as he stumbled into Matt’s suite, allowing his best friend to put him to bed before he passed out for the night.

“Tomo…” He murmured, a smile spreading across his face as he snuggled up to the warm body lying next to him. **It was all a fucking nightmare** he thought to himself as he began to kiss his way across a thick neck, his hands running along plump hips that lead down to long legs. He wanted to cry right there on the spot as he opened his eyes and found blonde hair lying upon the pillow and his best friend instead of his lover lying beside him. “Shit…sorry Matt” He whispered as he rolled onto his back, tears bleeding from his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. “I thought it was just all a huge nightmare” He looked over at his silent friend. “But it isn’t is it? He’s really in jail and being charged for a crime that I know he would never even consider committing”

“He is…” Matt replied with a nod, pulling Shannon into his arms when the always strong man completely fell apart before his eyes.

“What am I going to do Mattie?” He wailed, allowing the larger man to hold him as he lost a bit of his sanity. “What am I going to do if I lose him? How am I going to live my life?”

“Well first you’re going to stop thinking like that because we all know that Tomo didn’t do those things and second you need to pull yourself together and be there for your daughter who is so confused and scared right now” He spoke up, hating to sound like such an ass, but knowing that it was what Shannon needed to pull himself together.

“She knows?”

“She and M.J. saw it on the TV last night. It’s all over the news as we expected it would” Matt ground out, watching as Shannon pushed himself off of the bed before heading into the bathroom.

“Do you have anything that I can borrow until I can get home and change?”

“I do…but you might want to stay away from home for now”

“Why?” Shannon asked in confusion, lying the jeans and t shirt that Matt had tossed to him from across the room over his arm.

“Why do you think Shannon?” Matt looked at his friend dumbly. “You entire neighborhood is surrounded by media. I was lucky enough to get Rosie out of there before they really hit full force. I think your best bet is just to wear those for now and then I can go buy you some clothes or something later”

“Fucking scavengers…looking for their next big story and boy this one is a big one isn’t it?” Shannon roared, fighting the urge to beat something as he forced himself to walk into the bathroom instead. While showering he tried to come up with all sorts of different stories he could tell his daughter, eventually opting to tell her the truth in hopes that she could handle it.

“It’s not true right daddy?” Rosie rushed out the moment that her father entered the living area of the hotel, wrapping herself around the man who had always been her biggest protector growing up.

“Of course it’s not true” Shannon replied, his brow furrowed that his daughter even had to ask such a question. “Rosie…Angel…have you spoken to Charlie since this has happened?” He asked, holding her at arms length as he waited for her to respond.

“No…I haven’t heard from him since he ran out of our house that day” She replied truthfully.

“Mother fucker…” Shannon cried out, walking towards the other end of the room in full frustration. “That’s why he was running. He took it that day” He spoke more to himself, none of the people in the room knowing what he was talking about.

“Took what?” Rose asked, sitting down on the couch beside M.J. as she watched her father pace like a pissed off cage animal before her.

“Nothing…” He replied quickly before turning his full focus back towards his daughter. “I don’t want you speaking to him no matter what” He spoke with such authority that for a moment he could tell it frightened her. “Charlie’s father is accusing your father of some very serious things. He told the police that Charlie told him that Tomo and he were lovers. We all know that these charges are untrue and unfounded…but if you continue to talk to Charlie things could get worse. Promise me you won’t talk to him if he tries to contact to you…both of you” He looked to Matt’s son as well as he sat silently before him.

“That fucker hates my guts with an all fired passion…trust me he won’t even think to call me” M.J. spoke, looking over at the girl plastered next to him. “Rose on the other hand…she’s his best friend…I would bet money that he will try”

“Promise me you won’t speak to him Rosie” Shannon looked to his daughter.

“I promise daddy” She assured as she lunged up and hugged her father once again. “I love you daddy”

“Love you too Angel” Shannon smiled at his daughter, kissing her on the cheek before she fell back beside the younger boy. “Ok…I have to go back to the courthouse and try and see Tomo” He spoke to the room as he turned and walked towards the door.

“Is daddy coming home today?” Rose asked, once again rushing to her father’s side, wanting to go with her father but knowing that she would not be allowed.

“No Princess…he won’t be coming home until Monday”

“What…why?” She ground out, tears flowing down her face at the idea of one of her fathers spending another night in jail. “He spent the night in jail last night…they can’t keep him there another night. He needs to be home with us…his family…the people that love him”

“I know Rosie” Shannon hugged his daughter tightly. “I want him home with us as much as you do…but there isn’t a judge to set bail until Monday…but I promise to bring him home as soon as I can…ok?”

“Ok…” The teenaged and confused girl sobbed, clinging to her father tightly.

“I need you to stay with M.J. and Uncle Mattie. Things are going to be a bit crazy in the oncoming weeks…so remember to be strong and no talking to the press whatsoever. I love you Rose” And with those words said Shannon was gone.

“Are you holding up ok?” Shannon asked his lover as they sat at the same table from the previous night, hands clasped together as the same hateful guard watched over them.

“Baby…I’m fine” Tomo lied, trying to assure his husband, but knowing that he had failed by the look of misery looking back at him.

“I know you’re lying Tomo” Shannon spoke, squeezing his hand in a show of some support because he didn’t know what else to do.

“What do you want me to say Shan?” Tomo bit out, jerking his hands away as he slouched back in his chair. “You want me to tell you that it’s been a none stop party since you left last night…because trust me it hasn’t been” Guilt filled him as he watched Shannon’s already haggard and tired face fall even more. “I’m sorry…” He replied softly, hiding his face within his cuffed hands. “I just can’t believe that this is happening to me” He went on. “I mean I never saw this coming. Charlie is just my student and Rosie’s best friend…nothing more then that. I feel as if I’ve been hit with a two ton truck and I have no idea how to survive it” Tears glistened within his eyes as he looked up at his equally tearful husband, their hands clasping together once again as they each leaned over the table, lying forehead to forehead. “What am I going to do Shannon?”

“You’re going to get through this with the help of your family and your friends. We all know that you are innocent and as long as we stick together we are going to help you beat this bullshit rap”

“How’s Rosie?”

“She’s worried about you and wants you to come home…but other then that she’s holding up ok. M.J’s been taking good care of her” Shannon smiled sadly at the small grin he got from Tomo at his words.

“I told you he was good for her” He grinned even more at the slight blush that covered Shannon’s face.

“Ok…shows over” The guard boomed loudly behind them. “Time to go back to your cell”

“I love you” Tomo spoke is a rush as he leaned forward and kissed Shannon quickly before the guard dragged him away. “Tell Rose that I love her and I miss you both terribly”

Shannon watched as Tomo was practically pushed out of the tiny room, once again fighting the urge to beat that officer intent on man handling his husband within an inch of his life. Once Tomo was out of sight he forced himself away from the table and took his leave, once again ignoring the onlookers who shot nasty looks and vile whispers his way. “Jared…where the fuck are you?” He cried out into the phone as he continued to sit in the parking lot of the police station fifteen minutes later. “I know that you needed some time away…but I fucking need you so badly right now. Tomo’s in trouble and I don’t know what to do. Please baby brother I am begging you call me back as soon as you get this message”

“Shannon…what do you have to say about the allegations against Tomo?” He heard someone cry out, a beating on his window drawing him out of his daze, only to fall into an almost blind daze at the flashing of camera flashes all around him. “Is it true that the man you claim to be your husband slept with a child?” He heard someone else question, his mind confused for a moment as he looked left and right and found his car surrounded by paparazzi. Anger burned within his stomach as the questions continued as well as the incessant picture taking. Fighting the urge to run them all over he eased the car into reverse and attempted to drive away, the crowd only growing with each milliliter that he moved. Undeterred, he continued to inch back, the scavengers moving little by littler, until he was able to drive from the parking lot, camera crews and paparazzi following his every move.

“Matt…the scavengers have found me” He screamed into his phone as he drove as fast as he could down the busy streets of L.A. “Alert the front desk that I am on my way” He directed his friend, thankful that the ritzy and trendier hotels of the area had ways to escape the buzzards always looking for the next big money maker. He couldn’t deny his relief as he turned into the parking lot of the hotel and found the front entrance surrounded by security. Pulling the car up to the front, he jumped out as fast as he could, tossing the keys to the valet, while the hotel security surrounded him as he rushed into the building. “Thank you…” He hollered over his shoulder as he ran for the elevator, eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath the moment the doors closed.

“Are you ok?” Matt questioned the moment Shannon entered the suite, knowing it was a stupid question but clueless what else to say.

“Fucking great…” He ground out as he slammed the door behind him, falling exhausted into the closet chair he could find. “Where’s Rosie?” He asked, scanning the room, jumping up when he found it void of his daughter.

“Her and Matt are watching TV in the other room” Matt replied quickly in order to sooth the raging man before him. “What the fuck happened?”

“What else….they found me and then it just exploded from there” He growled, falling back onto the love seat. “Mother fuckers have no idea if this story is true or not…and I am willing to bet that by tonight most of them will have Tomo convicted and ready for the electric chair once they are done with it. Have you by any chance heard from Jared?” He changed subject, his heart hopeful for a moment before it crashed into his stomach at the look of sadness he received from Matt. “Fuck…” He sighed, leaning forward as he hid his face within his hands. “Thanks for being here for me Mattie” He looked up at his best friend. “I’m sorry that I had to drag you into this shit”

“You didn’t drag me anywhere. We’re family and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” Matt smiled, sitting down next to Shannon before pulling him into a hug. “You look exhausted…why don’t you go and take a nap?”

“I won’t be able to sleep” Shannon yawned, his eyes closing despite his efforts to keep them open.

“Shhh…” He shushed the two younger people as they entered the room, lying Shannon across the expanse of the love seat before walking over towards them. “The paparazzi found him at the station and followed him home. Let him rest for a while and then we can order some room service since none of us will be leaving here tonight or the rest of the weekend”

“Daddy it’s your turn” Rosie reminded her father as the four of them sat around the kitchen table several hours later, each attempting to keep their minds off of the insanity that had invaded their lives.

“Huh…what?” Shannon looked up at his daughter, his mind on his jailed lover and not the stupid card game that Matt had insisted that they play. “I’m sorry Angel…daddy just can’t concentrate” He threw his cards of the table. “I wonder if Tomo’s ok?” He spoke to the large picture window as he stared out, not even phased by the beauty of L.A. nightlife spread out before him.

“I am sure that he’s fine” Matt tried to sound reassuring, but it didn’t help anyone as he threw his cards of the table and joined his best friend at the window.

“I’m just so frustrated” Shannon sighed, leaning his forehead against the coolness that was the pane of glass. “He’s just sitting there in jail and I can’t do anything to help him”

“We’ve just got one more day to get through and then he will be back home with us” Matt smiled, wrapping his arm around Shannon’s shoulder.

“Yeah I know…” Shannon sighed again, still looking out at the empty air before him, the ringing of his cell phone bringing him back to the present. “Hello…” He spoke quickly when the lawyers name appeared on the screen. “Are you fucking serious?” Shannon asked quickly, his heart beating so frantically within his chest he just knew he was going to have a heart attack at any moment, but it didn’t stop the smile that blasted across his face. “I’m on my way” He announced, the smile disappearing at what he heard next. “I want to be there” He demanded, anger taking over. “Fine…yes I understand” He surrendered, giving the lawyer the information he needed before ending the call.

“What was that all about?” Rose asked, standing behind her father as he turned to face her. “Is daddy ok?” She rushed out, the concern on her face eating at Shannon’s heart.

“He’s ok Angel” He assured, pulling her quickly into his arms. “Our lawyer found a judge that was willing to let him post bail. Daddy will be released tonight” He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, tears of relief threatening to consume him as he held his daughter tightly. “I better go and get us a room because I don’t think we will be able to go home for the next couple of days or so” Hugging his daughter once more he walked towards the front door, receiving hugs from M.J. and Matt as well.

“You’re not out of the woods yet by any means” The lawyer spoke to Tomo as he sat beside him in the limo, knowing his client was barely listening as he stared out of the darkened window. “Tomo…please listen to me because this is very important” He watched as the man turned to face him, such a haggard and sad look upon his face that it broke his usually hard as nail lawyer’s heart. “You’ve been released on bail…but you can’t leave the state of California for any reason. So no touring…visiting of family…nothing. I would recommend that you keep as low of a profile as you can and that especially goes for speaking to the press. As far as most of those animals are concerned you are guilty and you know how they love to stretch even the smallest thing into something huge”

Tomo couldn’t say anything because after many years of being part of the music scene and friend to A-list actor Jared Leto, he knew exactly what the lawyer was talking about. “You believe me when I tell you that I didn’t do this don’t you?” He asked his lawyer, but someone he also considered a friend.

“If I didn’t believe you I wouldn’t be representing you Tomo. I’ve known you for years. You daughter and my son have practically grown up together. I know you didn’t do the things that they are charging you with and you can make damn sure that I am going to do my best to clear your name as soon as I can”

“Thanks Andrew” Tomo smiled warmly at his friend before turning his focus back to the scenery flying by them as they drove towards the hotel he learned they would be staying in for a few days prior to his release. He was dying to be with his family again. It had only been two days without seeing his daughter and he found his heart ached so much for her that it nearly brought a tear to his eye. He couldn’t wait to see her again, hold her again and yet at the same time he felt fearful, worried even that she wouldn’t want to see him again. He truly had no idea how much Shannon had told her about what was happening, but he was sure that she knew enough that it involved the one person in the world that she thought of as her best friend. With a sigh he closed his eyes and counted the minutes until he and Shannon could be alone, because more then anything he needed to feel the love and the reassurance of that man who could make all the hurt and the confusion go away, If only for a short time.

The silence of the room was deafening as Rose sat on the bed alone waiting for her father to come home, her other father waiting in the living room with Matt and M.J. She had excused herself earlier stating that she was tired and needed to lie down, when in truth she only wanted a few moments alone to try and clear her thoughts. Since her father had been arrested a few days before hand, M.J. had been plastered to her side and as much as she loved him for that, she soon found it almost strangling. She wasn’t sure how to feel about what was going on with her family and it seemed that the more she watched the news, and the more she thought about it, the more confused she became. She didn’t believe for a second that her father had done all the horrible things that the news media was saying about him, but at the same time she was struggling to understand why her best friend in the entire world would claim such huge accusations. She had known for a while that Charlie had a huge crush on her father, but she found it nearly impossible to believe that he was so obsessed that he would go so far as to ruin his life and reputation because of it. She wanted to cry, but she felt that she had no more tears as she curled up into a ball upon the bed and tried to clear the confused voices from her head. A ringing cell phone jerked her from her thoughts as she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen name. She fought an inner battle not to answer since she had promised her father she wouldn’t speak to the person on the other end, but the need to know got the best of her as she pressed the send button and placed the phone to her ear.

“Charlie?”

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen” She heard her best friend wail on the other end of the line. “My father was snooping through my room and he found the pictures and I had to tell him. I’m so sorry Rosie…you have no idea how sorry I am. I never wanted for any of this to get out…you have to believe me”

She couldn’t say anything for a moment, once again trying to come to terms with what was going on and what Charlie had just said. “Are you telling me that what the media is saying is true?” She asked, speaking in a quiet tone as to not alert the others to who she was talking to.

“Everything just got so out of control. My father was so angry and yelling at me. I had to tell him…had to tell him so he wouldn’t hate me because of who I am. I had to tell him the truth Rosie”

“What…what is the truth?” She stammered, sure that she didn’t want to hear his answer.

“That I am in love with your father and that he loves me in return”

“Charlie…my daddy Tomo love my daddy Shannon and only my daddy Shannon. I know that you have a crush on him but…” She tried to explain to her friend, trying to keep her shock and anger in check.

“No…” Charlie cried out so loudly that Rose had to remove the phone from her ear for a moment. “He loves me. He told me that he loves me and that he wanted to go away with me. He’s been fucking me for months now and to prove that he loves me he gave me such beautiful pictures on himself. Think about it…” He continued. “Think about all the time and attention he spends on me. The extra classes he says that I need to put up a show for the rest of the world…but in reality it’s his excuse to spend time with me. It’s our private time Rosie…our special time. I know that everyone thinks that our love is wrong…but it’s perfect and beautiful. He doesn’t love your father Shannon anymore. He’s told me on more then one occasion and he wants to leave him for me…so we can start a new life together. You have to believe me Rosie. I’m your best friend…you know that I would never lie to you and…”

“Hey…your father is on his way. He called from the limo and…” M.J. spoke softly as he entered the bedroom, the rest of his words dying on his lips as he found Rose sitting on the bed, her cell phone to her ear and a look of such guilt upon her face. “Who the fuck are you talking to?” He demanded, rushing across the room and snagging the phone from her hand. “Charlie…” He roared when he looked at the text screen and saw a familiar name. “You mother fucking piece of shit” He screamed into the phone. “You think that you can fuck with my family like this. You think you can spread such god awful lies about Tomo and get away with it…you better fucking think again. I’m going to get you…mother fucking liar that you are and I am going to get you good” Throwing the phone onto the bed when the line went dead, he could only glare at the young woman that he loved. “How could you?” He accused, crossing his arms over his chest, stunned that she had done the opposite of what she had promised her father earlier. “How could you speak to that piece of shit after you promised your father that you wouldn’t?”

“I had to hear his side” She defended herself, cringing back at the look of shock and then anger M.J. was shooting at her. “I had to know Matt” She slumped some as he continued to glare at her. “You have no idea how hard and confusing this is”

“What the fuck are you confused about?” He asked, falling down hard on the bed beside her. “Your fucking crazy assed friend is accusing your father of child molestation. You know as well as I do that uncle Tomo would never do anything like that with Charlie or any child for that matter”

“How do we know it didn’t happen?” She asked, tears in her eyes as the guilt of doubting the man who had raised her from an infant began to eat at her. “How do we know that Charlie is lying?”

“We know because we know Tomo” Matt Junior stood up defending his uncle without question, because there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that the man was innocent of all charges. “Because we know that he loves your father Shannon more then anything else in this world. We know because Charlie is a fucking emo douche bag who has been in love with your father for a long time now. We know because….”

“Alright…alright” Rose cried out, tears blazing down her face as her guilt continued to build within her. “Please just don’t tell my daddy Shannon that I spoke to Charlie. Please M.J…I am begging you. I’m just so fucking confused that I feel as if I am drowning. I don’t know what to think or do and I don’t want to hurt anyone with this but…I just don’t know what to do” Comforting arms surrounded her as she burrowed as deeply into them as she could. “Just don’t hate me M.J. because I couldn’t bare it if you did”

“I don’t hate you” The young boy cried out, pulling Rose’s quivering frame tighter against his body. “I’m just confused as to how you can think that…”

“I don’t know what to think” She cut him off, pulling back as she wiped the tears from her face. “I just don’t know what to think” She whispered again, more to herself, eyes jerking upward at the knock upon the bedroom door.

“Your father’s here. Shannon went down to get him” Matt frowned at the differing looks he was receiving from the two kids. “Everything ok?” He asked, looking from his son to his niece.

“Everything’s fine” M.J. lied, receiving a grateful look from Rose before she slid off of the bed, walking towards his father.

“God I’ve missed you” Shannon sighed in full relief as he held Tomo tightly within his arms in the middle of the elevator where prying eyes couldn’t see them. “Are you ok? Did anything happen to you? Did they do anything to you?” He asked, quickly scanning Tomo from head to foot to make sure that I man that he loved wasn’t harmed in any way.

“I’m ok baby…really” Tomo assured, feeling a bit distant and uncomfortable around his husband and yet he had no idea why. “I was in my cell most of the time and aside from a bit of taunting from the other inmates nothing happened to me…promise” He cut Shannon off before he could fall into a tirade. “I’m ok…” He repeated, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled into another tight Shannon embrace. “I just want to see our daughter…take a shower and spend some alone time with you” He spoke quietly against Shannon’s ear, pulling back when the elevator stopped and the door rang open. “Come on…” He smiled at Shannon, taking his hand as he tugged him out into the hallway. “Take me to my daughter. I can’t wait to see her” He smiled brightly for the first time since his arrest, nudging Shannon with his hip when he still hadn’t moved.

Tomo couldn’t believe the out pouring of love he received from Matt and M.J. the moment that he entered Matt’s room, the smile on his face conveying to all how much he loved them in return. However, that smile faltered as he pulled out of his nephew’s embrace, his eyes locking on another from across the room and what they said to him brought tears to his eyes, tears that he quickly forced away before speaking. “Rosie…” He spoke her name quietly, walking towards her in slow and careful steps because the stance of her body told him that she was ready to flee at any moment. “I’ve missed you Angel” He continued with his soft words, hands reaching outwards in slow motion in hopes that she would run into them. “I know that you’re confused and maybe even a little scared…but you have to believe that daddy would never do the things that everyone is saying I did. You do believe me…don’t you Rosie?” He asked the question he hated to ask, the frightened and confused look in her eyes telling him more then any real words could.

“I don’t know what I believe” She spoke slowly and truthfully, everyone in the room jumping at the loud roar heard next as Shannon stormed over towards her.

“What do you mean you don’t know what you believe?” His voice got louder, as he grabbed onto his daughter and forced her to turn and face him. “You know your father didn’t do this…you know that he isn’t capable of this. You go over to him right now and tell him how sorry you are and that you support him one hundred percent. Go…I said GO” He yelled, no one moving out of fear of what was about to happen next.

“Shannon…its ok” Tomo found the courage to speak, despite the fact that his heart was shredded. “She’s confused and she’s scared…it’s ok to feel like that” He put on as much of a smile as he could, despite the shock that rocked him to his very core that his own daughter, the child that he had raised since practically birth was still unsure about what might have happened.

“This is not ok” Shannon replied in blunt anger, his hands still wrapped tightly around his daughter’s wrists.

“Shannon…let go” Matt spoke to his friend, walking over and practically forcing his grip off of Rose. “M.J. take Rosie into the bedroom” He called out quickly towards his son, handing the tearful girl over before focusing his full attention back towards his best friend. “I think that we all just need a nights rest and then we can talk things through better in the morning. Rosie can sleep here tonight…we have plenty of room and in the morning we will all come over to your room for breakfast” He didn’t give anyone a chance to speak, as he walked over towards Tomo, hugging his quickly before joining his son and niece in the bedroom.

“You shouldn’t have done that Shannon” Tomo finally spoke up, staring directly at his husband. “She’s confused and in shock. I can understand why she acted like she did” He lied.

“Well I can’t fucking understand it” Shannon growled loud enough to ensure that those hiding in the bedroom could hear him as he jerked his hand out of Tomo’s grasp. “She’s your daughter…she should love you without question or fail” His voice faltered a bit as Tomo walked over towards him, talking his hand gently into his own before leading them out of the room.

“I just want to take a shower and spend the rest of the night doing nothing but making love with you. Please Shannon…can you do this for me. No more talk of the charges, hearings or why Rosie is acting the way that she is. I just want one normal night with my husband”

Shannon wanted to fight him, but at the tears glistening within Tomo’s eyes, he thought better of it as he once again took his hand and led him to their own room not far down the hall from them. Shannon’s mind was reeling as Tomo took his shower, trying to figure out how it was that his daughter who had been defending her father so staunchly the night before hand had now changed her mind. He had a sneaking suspicion as to what had happened, despite her promises and he planned to speak to her and to M.J. once the opportunity presented itself.

“Hey …” Tomo murmured uneasily after walking into the bedroom, finding Shannon lying on the bed deep in thought. “Shannon…” He spoke his name a bit louder when Shannon hadn’t acknowledged his presence. Closing his eyes he shook his head in frustration but he wasn’t so sure if it was frustration over his fears of being alone with his husband after everything that had happened or that fact that Shannon hadn’t noticed that he was standing nearly naked before him after being away from him for so long. “Shannon…” He called out again in irritation, smacking the man on his bare shoulder before huffing towards the other side of the bed.

“Sorry baby…” Shannon blushed; his brow furrowed when Tomo climbed onto the bed, but seemed to be lying as far away as possible from him. “Are you mad at me?” He asked tearfully, not understanding why the man that he loved wasn’t plastered against his body, held strong within him arms.

“Mad at you? No…” Tomo replied quickly, tucking his legs into his stomach, the space between he and Shannon feeling as large as the Grand Canyon and yet he still didn’t know why.

“Oh…” Shannon spoke softly, tears still burning his eyes as he tried to come to terms with what as going on in his lovers head. The silence around them was almost choking and yet Shannon spoke not a word, wanting to keep Tomo at ease and not upset him anymore then he already seemed to be. “I love you Tomo…” He whispered softly, rolling onto his back, swallowing hard when the tears he had been trying to hold back once again tried to force their way forward.

Tomo could hear the pain in his husband’s voice and yet he found that he still couldn’t move. He didn’t know what was wrong with him when all he wanted to do was curl up in Shannon’s loving embrace and forget if only for a short time about everything that had happened. Instead he curled into a tighter ball, closing his eyes and praying to a higher power that sleep would take him. Thankfully his prayers were answered as he fell into a deep sleep, completely oblivious that he was breaking Shannon’s heart into bloody shards with each snore that wafted over his lips.

Shannon couldn’t ever remember a time when he felt so crestfallen and heartbroken all rolled into one as he slid off the bed and out of the bedroom, leaving Tomo alone in slumber. He had never felt so helpless, so useless in his life as he paced the living area back and forth wondering why the fuck his perfect life and family had turned into the broken mess that they now were. He wanted to hit something, someone, anything but what he was doing, falling in frustration onto the couch when he knew said wish could not be granted. Spotting the mini bar across the room, he shot like an arrow straight for it, jerking it open before diving in, looking for some mind altering drink that would maybe take the edge off of his nerves, and maybe if he drank enough it would take the pain of rejection away as well. He knew that it was a coward’s way out, knew that he should be holding strong for Tomo, but as he stared at the closed bedroom door, he found that he just didn’t care any longer.

The drink burned as he swallowed the entire bottle in one shot, coughing and sputtering as he choked on the heated liquid. He had forgotten how horrible vodka tasted after deciding to go dry nearly twenty years before hand. It was bitter and dry and left such a horrible taste in his mouth, that he found his mouth puckered and grimaced from the taste and yet instead of stopping, he decided to wash the horrible taste away with another bottle as he twisted the top off, bringing the cool glass rim to his lips, nearly dropping the bottle at the voice he heard speaking behind him. “So it’s come to this” He heard Tomo say. “I’ve driven you back to drinking?” Shannon could hear the pain laced in Tomo’s words as he placed the untouched bottle on the coffee table, refusing to look at his husband as he found guilty fascination with the carpet at his feet. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen”

“You didn’t?” Shannon finally found the urge to speak, briefly looking up at Tomo before locking his eyes on his favorite spot on the floor. “Why did you pull away from me?” He asked, once again looking up at Tomo as he waited for him to reply.

“I don’t know” Tomo answered honestly, leaning against the doorframe.

“Right” Shannon sighed, his fingers once again itching to pick up the vodka bottle and down the contents. Instead he picked it up and flung it across the room, watching as it bounced off of the wall, the contents spilling everywhere. “I must have done something for you to be so cold towards me” He was practically yelling, trying to control his angered tears as well, but failing as they slid down his cheeks.

“You didn’t do anything baby” Tomo rushed to Shannon’s side, wrapping his arms around him in order to stop the destruction he knew would come to the room as well as the destruction he had caused to Shannon’s heart. “I’m so sorry” He cried out, gripping onto his husband as if for dear life as he finally fell apart within his arms. “I was just so uneasy…so unsure about how you would feel having me back after everything that has happened” He wailed the truth, the two of them falling to their knees as they continued to cling to each other. “I’m so scared Shannon that I am going to lose you…our family and over something that I didn’t even do. I can’t lose you Shannon. You are my world…the only thing that keeps me sane. If I lose you then I have nothing”

“You won’t lose me ever” Shannon, grabbed hold of Tomo’s face and forced him to look at him. “I don’t doubt for a second that you are innocent and I will stand by you without fail until we can prove to the rest of the world the truth. I love you so much baby…just don’t push me away again…ok?”

“I love you too Shannon…so fucking much” Tomo murmured before capturing Shannon’s tear stained lips under his own, the two of the falling to the floor as they shared of their bodies in glorious reunion of Tomo’s return.

It was nearly a week before Tomo and Shannon were able to go back home, Rosie staying with Matt and M.J. at the hotel. Shannon was fuming as they walked out towards the waiting car, muttering under his breath about ungrateful daughters, while cursing out the press that still lingered outside of the building. At least they were press free at their home, having hired security people to ensure they were left to their privacy. However, that didn’t stop the vultures every now and again to try and get their money shot. Tomo practically locked himself inside the house, refusing to leave for any reason other then for appointments with the lawyer still trying like hell to prove his innocence as well as keep the social services people from taking Rosie away from them.

Eventually Shannon, going stir crazy from all the time spent at home and still no contact from his brother, convinced Tomo to leave the house for a quiet dinner for two and maybe a movie afterwards. Tomo was a nervous wreck the moment he entered the restaurant, wanting desperately to go back home and hide away at the eyes all staring at him, but for the sake of his lover, he pretended that everything was ok, eventually relaxing enough to enjoy his meal somewhat. After dessert and with two bottles of champaign shared between them, he was feeling quite happy and content, even giggly when Shannon dragged him onto the dance floor, closing his eyes with a smile upon his face as his lover held him close. He had almost forgotten about everything that was going on in his life, until an elderly woman walked up to them, screaming about what a horrible monster Tomo was, Shannon just as bad for being with him before spitting at Tomo right in the face. Tomo was horrified beyond belief as he forced Shannon away from the lady before he hurt her, crying out the contents of his broken heart within Shannon’s strong arms as they were driven back home afterwards.

It was nearly another week before he dared venture out of his home, sitting on bench in his garden outside his studio, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the day. He nearly jumped out of his skin at a soft voice he heard, speak beside him. Small talk was shared with one of the neighboring children, one of Rose’s friends wanting to know when she would be coming back home. The truth was that he wasn’t sure if or when his Rosie would be coming home, having only spoken to her a handful of times since his release. He was about to excuse himself, the human contact proving to be to much as his heart broke even more over the absence of his daughter, only to have his words die on his lips before they could be spoken.

“Get away from him” He heard the young girls mother screech, her large framing running across the yard as she grabbed her daughter and dragged her away, shouting hurtful and ugly remarks at Tomo as she did. Tomo fled to he and Shannon’s bedroom after that, locking the door and refusing to let Shannon in while he hide under the covers and prayed to a higher power that his life be taken and end this nightmare that was slowly but surely tearing his once loving family apart at the seams. He woke up the next morning cursing that same power when he found himself very much alive, Shannon lying on the floor in front of the bedroom door sleeping, dried tear marks littering his cheeks.

After that life grew even worse as it seemed that he and Shannon did nothing but bicker and argue. Shannon was wanting to drag Rosie back home, blindfolded and gagged if he had to, sick and tired of her hiding away from the family and the man she claimed to love. Tomo however, refused to allow it, claming that she would come home when she was ready, but the truth was it was pure fear that held him back from doing the same. He was petrified that if they forced her to come home, the already shaky relationship that existed between them would be severed forever.

One night in particular the fighting had been so bad that in a fit of anger, Shannon had stormed out of the house, threatening to never come back if Tomo didn’t demand that their daughter come back home. The fact of the matter was that he was just fed up and confused, exhausted beyond belief and missed his family so much that it broke his heart each day that they weren’t together.

“Hey Matt…” Shannon greeted his friend across the line as he hid out in Tomo’s studio. “I’m just calling to see how my baby is doing” He sighed, rubbing his fingers across his forehead as he placed his nightly call to his best friend taking care of his daughter. “Matt…” He spoke the mans name again when he didn’t respond right away.

“She went to the mall with M.J. today just to hang out and have a change of scenery. I was there as well…just hanging back and giving them some semblance of normalcy” He spoke quickly because he knew that Shannon’s nerves were frayed and it didn’t take much for him to snap anymore.

“And?” The annoyance in the drummer’s voice very audible.

“She ran into some girls from school and they started taunting her and…” He cut himself off as he recalled the hurt and pain on his young nieces face as the bitches made her cry. “Matt took care of them though” He smiled sadly, recalling the way that his son cursed them all out before taking Rosie’s hand and leading her away. “He really loves her Shannon” He said before thinking, already knowing what a sore spot it was with Shannon. “He was so sweet and gentle with her afterwards. It wasn’t but a few minutes later that he had her laughing and the evil bitches were forgotten”

Shannon sighed in defeat as he stretched out across the couch. “I know Matt and you have no idea how grateful I am that she has him” He spoke truthfully, resigning himself to the fact that eventually the two would become more then just good friends.

“How’s Tomo?” Matt decided to change the topic, knowing that either one was iffy these days.

“I haven’t spoken to him all day” Shannon sighed again, staring at the ceiling. “Jesus Matt…when did my perfect life become so fucked up that I don’t even realize it anymore. Tomo accused of child molestation. People spitting on him. Neighbor’s we’ve known for years…whose children we’ve babysat and watched grow up…acting like he will fuck their children right there in the street. Our daughter believing that her father could actually fucking do what they are accusing him of. It’s like I’m living in some fucking never ending horror movie” Closing his eyes, Shannon drew several breaths into his lungs as he tried to control the urge to fucking fall apart.

“I don’t know Shan and I wish that I could say something to make it all better…or even do something to take it away” Matt replied, frustrated that his best friend sounded as if he were ready to crack and yet as always holding on strong in order to be the foundation of the people he loved. He wished like hell that he could get a hold of Jared and curse him a blue streak for just disappearing from Shannon’s life, when what Shannon needed most of all was his brother to lean on. His heart ached as he thought about Jared and the true reason that he left in the first place, pushing it aside in order to be there for his friend in the way that his brother normally would be. “You know Shannon…you don’t always have to be so strong. If you want to yell and scream or just fucking cry…you know that I’m here for you”

“I know Matt…but falling apart right now won’t serve anyone but me” Shannon laughed uncomfortably, wishing desperately that Jared would come out of wherever the fuck he was hiding and be there for him, because no matter how much he loved and trusted Matt, he knew that the only one that he could truly fall apart in front of was Jared. “Thanks for everything you’ve been doing for us” He spoke quickly, turning his head at the opening of the door. “I’ll talk to you later Matt” He hung up before Matt could speak another word.

“You were talking to Matt?” Tomo asked dumbly, already knowing that he had been but not knowing what else to say. “How’s Rosie?” He sat down hesitantly on the couch beside Shannon’s feet, closing his eyes when his husband sat up quickly like his touch wasn’t welcome.

“She’s fine…” Shannon replied briskly, sitting on the edge of the couch in full misery.

“Shannon please. Do we have to do this again?” He questioned his words heavy and tired as he laid back against the couch in frustration.

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore either” The drummer replied, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees. “But…I’m so damn frustrated that…”

“I know why you’re frustrated” Tomo cut him off. “But I’m not going to change my mind Shannon” He spoke plainly, getting up off of the couch because he knew that by the look of anger on Shannon’s face that no good was going to come of the conversation. “Rosie’s better off staying with Matt and M.J. for now. Once this is all blown over we can bring her back home. I refuse to force her to come back now. It would make her utterly miserable and us as well”

Shannon didn’t reply, just snorted as he laid back on the couch, closing his eyes and ignoring Tomo altogether. He listened to Tomo’s soft breathing as he stood in the doorway of the room, the rustle of clothing and a click of the door heard next as he was left in total silence. “FUCK…” He cried out in full frustration, knowing that Tomo couldn’t hear him outside of the soundproof room. Needing to expel some serious energy, he got up and sat behind his drum kit, hitting a button on a nearby remote as the sounds of “Battle of one” played loudly around him. Taking a deep breath he began to hit the drums with all his might, for a second worried that he might damage his precious kit, but the need to expel greater then the worry. By the time he was done he was sweating buckets, his arms sore and nearly impossible to move after such a long overdue work out upon them, and so exhausted he doubted he had the energy to make it to the couch once again, much less the bed he shared with Tomo. Ignoring the stench radiating from under his arms and his exhaustion, he flopped down on the couch, closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

Tomo woke with a grumble and a few curses at the ringing of the phone. “Shannon…phones on your side” He mumbled into his pillow, burrowing deeper into its softness. “Shannon…phone” He cried out a bit louder, cursing again when he rolled over and found the bed void of his husband. “Fucker…” He added a final one before reaching over and answering it. “Hello…”

“Tomo…” He heard a somewhat familiar voice speak his name across an extremely statically line. Panic and dread filled him for a moment as he tried to figure out who it was no thanks to his sleepy brain. “Tomo…its Jared. What the fuck is going on? Where’s Shannon? Is Rosie ok? Are you ok? What the fuck man?” Jared sounded so frustrated that it actually caused Tomo to smile because he then realized just how much he missed Jared and just how important the crazy man was to the dynamics of their family.

“It’s all a mess Jared” He finally spoke, sniffing the air, he brow furrowed because he could have sworn that he smelled something burning. “Where are you?”

“Africa…” Jared answered the line cutting off after that so Tomo couldn’t only make out a word or two. “Shannon…” He heard clearly knowing that Jared must be dying to talk to his brother.

“I can barely hear you Jared. Shannon’s in the studio…let me go get him for you” He spoke loudly into the handset, nearly falling on his face as he tripped over a pair of Shannon’s shoes. Sniffing the air, he frowned again at the heavy smell of smoke that seemed to inhabit the house. “OH MY GOD…” He cried out in full fear as he opened the door and found the front end of his studio engulfed in flames. “SHANNON…” He screamed for his lover, dropping the phone in his hand before running towards the massive flames. His breath was stolen the moment he got close to the scalding heat, tears littering his face as he tried desperately to find a way inside. Fear consumed him, but it was blind determination that outweighed the fear as he ran into the garden, picking up a nearby lawn chair before running back and throwing it through a large picture window. He ignored the flames as they licked at every part of his body because nothing was more important then finding the man that he loved.

“TOMO…” Jared screamed across the line. His heart beating so fast within his chest he fought for every breath, knowing that something was terrible wrong at the scream of fright he heard from his band mate before the line went silent. He knew he had to get home as soon as possible as he reluctantly disconnected the call, dialing another number instead.

“Hello…” He heard the female voice speak.

“Get your ass over to Tomo’s and find out what the fuck is going on. I’m on my way home” He spoke quickly and gruffly before cutting the call short, racing back to the place he was staying as he tried to figure out how the fuck he was going to get home.

Shannon woke up with the worst headache he had ever experienced in his lifetime and a throat so constricted and sore, that the first time he tried to speak; all he could do was cough and sputter in utter agony. “Drink this” He heard someone speak, sighing in relief at the cool wetness that slid down his painful throat.

“What the hell happened” He forced the words that felt like glass past his throat as he opened his eyes fully and found his family standing around him. “What?” He cried out as loud as he could, a coughing spell so severe over taking him that he felt as if he were going to pass out.

“Daddy…” He heard his daughter cry out between coughs, letting out a muffled cry of pain as he was engulfed with her arms.

“Sorry…I tried to stop her” M.J. spoke up from the doorway with a look of upset and shame upon his face.

“It’s ok son…” Matt smiled as much as he could at his son as he watched him walk deeper into the room, eyes locked on Rosie.

“Oh my god daddy…Uncle Matt called and told us that there had been a fire and all I kept thinking was that I could have lost you” Sobs of fear erupted from the child as she laid her head upon her father’s chest, holding onto him as much as she could without hurting him again. “I can’t lose you daddy. I just can’t”

“I’m ok…” He lied, lying his hand upon her back, noticing for the first time the bandages upon his hand and arm. “Tomo…” He searched the room frantically once he realized he hadn’t heard a word from his husband yet. “Tomo?” He spoke his name again, more in the form of a question when he found him standing in the corner looking like absolute hell.

“Rosie…let’s give your daddies some time to themselves” Matt said to his niece as he walked over towards the now quiet girl, taking her hand as he led he and M.J. out of the hospital room.

“Your face” Shannon cried out at the large white bandage taped to his lovers cheek, reaching his hand out towards the still unmoving and unspeaking man. “Are you ok baby?” He knew that Tomo was anything but ok as he continued to just stand there. “Come here baby…please”

Tomo was hesitant, but eventually the need to feel Shannon pressed up against him was too much to deny as he walked silently towards the bed, crying softly within the folds of Shannon reddened neck once he had reached him. “There was a fire. You were lying on the couch unmoving. I thought you were dead” He sobbed, wiping at his face quickly as he locked eyes with the man that he loved. “I broke through the glass and pulled you out. Someone called 911 and…”

“Someone set your studio on fire?” He asked, not allowing Tomo to continue.

“The police don’t know. They said that they couldn’t tell us anything more until it was investigated” He spoke in monotones, already knowing that the fire was intentionally set, and that Shannon knew as well by the look of angered fear staring back at him.

“Rosie comes home as soon as I am released” Shannon spoke briskly, leaving no room for argument as he pulled Tomo into his arms once again, holding him tightly, thankful that they had lived through another life changing crisis, but knowing that the road for them ahead was going to be long and treacherous. .

“I think that we should move Shannon” Tomo spoke a few days later while Shannon was being released from the hospital. .

“We’re not moving” He replied determinedly, pushing the male nurses hands away as he tried to assist him out of the wheelchair once they had exited the hospital. “Those fuckers are not running us out of our home and that’s final” He glared at Tomo, daring him to challenge his word as he climbed into the back seat of the waiting car. Tomo didn’t say another word as he climbed in on the other side of the car, riding in silence the entire trip back home.

“Lets get you settled and then I’ll cook some dinner and bring it up to you” Tomo spoke quickly as he headed for the kitchen, stopping at the gentle hand he felt on his arm.

“Come here baby” Shannon said softly, intertwining their fingers as he tugged Tomo towards him. “I’m sorry about earlier. I also wanted to thank you for saving my life” Wrapping his arms around his husbands neck, he held him close, closing his eyes and just enjoying the warmth that only Tomo could bring him. “I know you’re worried about what could happen next…but as long as we stand together as a family nothing can hurt us…ok?” Tomo could only nod, tears slipping silently down his cheek as he clutched the fabric of Shannon’s shirt tightly within his hands. “I love you Tomo” Shannon smiled at his lover, pulling back in order to stare into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

“I love you too Shannon” Tomo smiled through his tears, closing his eyes as Shannon leaned in and kissed him tenderly. “Now go lay down upstairs and I will bring you something to eat later”

Shannon wanted to fight him, but truth be told he was quite tired and a short nap sounded heavenly. He was nearly asleep when a vibrating next to the bed jerked him awake. Reaching over, he picked up his forgotten cell phone, his breath catching within his throat, hoping and praying as he clicked the talk button that his eyes weren’t in fact playing tricks on him. “Jared…” He croaked, tears misting his eyes before tuning into a full out cry fest at the amount of relief he felt at just hearing his long lost brothers voice. “Jared…I need you”

Jared was at a complete and utter lose for words, something that always happened whenever his brother needed him and at the full out sobs echoing in his ear, he knew that his brother needed him desperately. “I’m almost home Shannon”

Shannon thought those four words were the most wonderful words in the world as he sat up, pulled his knees into his chest and with the phone still held to his ear, cried even harder. “It’s been hell Jared. You have no idea how hard it has been to keep it together for everyone” He finally found he was able to speak, the tears still rolling, but not as severe as before. “The fact that Charlie even accused Tomo of doing this was upsetting enough…but the idea that Rose would rather trust her fucking friend then her father just blows my mind”

Jared could hear the anger laced in Shannon’s words and yet he said nothing because he knew that venting was what his brother needed to do before he lost it altogether.

“So he just let her go. He didn’t even try to prove to her that he wasn’t capable of doing what they said he did. My family is falling apart Jared…my fucking life is falling apart. I don’t know what I’m going to do anymore. I try so hard to be strong…to be there for each of them…but I don’t know how much longer I can hold up before I crack. I want to be there for Tomo but I am so fucking petrified that I won’t be enough for him. I just wish things could go back to the way that it was before all this shit started. I want to only have to deal with arguments over dresses that are too short and our best friend’s son wanting to date my daughter. I don’t want to have to worry about child molestation charges…the fact that my daughter hasn’t lived with us for the last three weeks. I don’t want to deal with people spitting on my husband over something that he never did. I want to stop arguing with the man that I love over his stubbornness to fight for the daughter that I know he loves with his entire heart. I want it to be over…all of it. Is that too much to ask?”

Tomo couldn’t hear what Jared had to say as he leaned heavily against the wall of the hallway, tears blazing down his face at the pain and upset he had heard from the man that he loved. It was pain and upset that only he had caused and he wasn’t sure how he could fix it or if he ever could. He had known that Shannon was fighting to keep it together after everything that had happened and yet not once, due to his selfish nature had he even bothered to try and be there for him like Shannon had always been there for him. He wanted to fix it, take everything that had happened in the last few weeks back and yet he knew that he couldn’t. He had to fix it, that much he knew, but what he didn’t know was how.

“Tomo we’re here” He heard Matt call out, shelving his ideas for the moment as he took a deep breath and prepared to deal with his daughter for the first time in weeks. Trying to talk to Rose hadn’t gone as planned, in fact he hadn’t even been able to speak a word before she ran up to her room, slamming the door loud enough for the neighbors four houses down to hear. “Just give her time” M.J. advised his Uncle as they all sat in the living room, waiting for Shannon to come down and talk to them after he talked to Rose. He had been forced to end his conversation with Jared rather quickly in order to once again be strong for the family that was slowly falling apart at the seams. “She still loves you…she’s just scared” The younger man spoke again when Tomo didn’t respond. Tomo didn’t say a word as he looked across the room and locked eyes with the son of his friend, reading the lie he has spoken within blue eyes. “She’s just confused” He amended, looking away so Tomo would stop staring at him like that.

“I better go check on them. I’ll talk to you both later” He finally broke the silence, alerting the two that their presence was no longer needed or wanted before walking up the steps towards Rose’s bedroom. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath outside her door, he listened for any heard sound to alert him as to what was being said, only to hear none. Slowly he opened the door, tears glistening within his eyes as a sad smile spread across his lips at the sight of the people he loved the most in the world curled up around each other sound asleep. It was in that moment that Tomo knew exactly what he had to do as he took one last parting look before closing the door and heading for his and Shannon’s bedroom.

Shannon woke in a semi panic, searching the room around him frantically with his eyes before settling on the slumbering girl he held within his arms. Leaning down he kissed her softly upon her forehead before sliding off of the bed and going in search of Tomo. “What the fuck are you doing?” He questioned, trying to figure out the scene he saw playing out before him. “Tomo…” He spoke the mans name who was running back and forth around the room, his hands full of clothing and other items before tossing them into a nearly full suitcase on the bed.

Tomo didn’t say a word, just ignored Shannon as he continued to bellow from the doorway, determined to finish his task before even trying to explain what was going on. His actions were fully stopped as Shannon strode across the room, grabbing the suitcase from off of the bed and slamming it full force into the wall across the room. Tomo didn’t speak a word as he rushed over towards the mess on the floor, still ignoring Shannon’s ranting and the huge dent in the wall as he fell to his knees and began to shove the strewn items back into the case.

“You’re not doing this” Shannon cried out, grabbing Tomo’s hands, gripping them tightly within his own. A cry of pain erupted from his mouth as Tomo jerked his hands out of Shannon’s, the skin still tender and painful from the fire days earlier. Pushing past the pain he tackled Tomo to the ground pinning him to the floor with the full brunt of his body. “What the fuck are you doing Tomo?” Shannon demanded an answer, a lump of pain forming in his throat because he already knew what Tomo was attempting to do, but what he didn’t know was, why?

Tomo struggled like hell, trying with all his might to heave Shannon off of him, but he quickly gave up the fight because he knew that no matter what when Shannon was determined, he could never win against him. “Just let me go Shannon…please” He begged, choking on his words at the way his heart broke at saying them. “It’s for the best. Without me in your life you and Rosie can move on with your lives. You won’t have to deal with all the shit that is going on in my life. You’ll be happy and…”

“Do you really think that I’ll be happy without you in my life?” Shannon roared, pushing himself away from Tomo as he leaned against the wall at risk of beating the shit out of the man still lying on the floor. “You are my life you selfish son of a bitch. Do you think that I can really survive without you in it?” Tears bled down his face as he continued to lean against the wall for support. “You’re my life Tomo…my everything”

“No…you could start a new life. Find someone else to love…someone that could make you happy. Someone who doesn’t have all this shit hanging over him. Trust me Shannon this is for the best” Tomo once again tried to move towards the suitcase still lying on the floor, but Shannon was still faster, pinning him once again under his heavy frame.

“I love you…only you and I always will. I made a promise to you many years ago that I would be there for you no matter what and it’s a vow that I still plan to hold today” Shannon remind, closing his eyes in an effort to try and control the tears once again.

“I heard what you said to Jared” Tomo spoke unevenly. “You’re exhausted Shannon. You keep trying to be there for me…to be strong for me…but I know that its wearing you down” He thought about trying to struggle free again, but his own exhaustion began to settle upon him as he looked up, locking eyes with Shannon’s intense hazel ones. “Why do you love me so much Shannon?” He asked, his voice still uneven and full of pain as he waited for a response. “I don’t deserve that love…I never did. You always trust me so fully…so willingly and I never understood why because I don’t deserve that either. But I want you to know…want you to hear it from my lips one final time…I didn’t do what they are accusing me of. I never touched him…would never touch him. You’ve been the only man that I have ever loved in my life and the only one that I ever will”

“You’re my everything baby” Shannon repeated his early words, lying his forehead upon Tomo’s, eyes still locked. “I know you and I know your heart and I know fucking well that you aren’t capable of what they are saying you did. Please stop trying to leave me baby…because my life would truly be over if you did”

“I’m so scared” Tomo cried out, clinging to Shannon in a grip of fear and pain. “I’m so fucking scared that I am going to ruin your life…because I’ve already ruined Rosie’s”

“You haven’t ruined her life. She’s just being…” Shannon thought about all the not kind words he could use to describe the way his daughter had been acting, but decided to keep them to himself. “She’s just being like her daddy” He grinned down at his lover, nuzzling his nose with his nose. “She’s stubborn as hell and when she gets scared she gets worse…just like you. Can you finally admit that her acting like this is not alright?”

“It breaks my heart each time that I think of it” Tomo finally admitted the truth, holding onto Shannon just a bit tighter.

“She’ll come around baby” Shannon tried to assure his husband, but not knowing if their family would ever be the same again. “I love you Tomo…forever. Don’t you ever forget that” He whispered against Tomo’s lips before claiming them under his own. “I love you so fucking much” The kiss increased, clothing disappearing as they made love to each other on the bedroom floor, momentarily forgetting about Tomo’s failed attempt to runaway and the never ending drama playing out all around them.

Rose left her place in the doorway of her parents room before her fathers could go any further, tears blazing down her face at the amount of love and devotion they truly held for each other and that pain that she had caused both men, but in particular her daddy Tomo. Sitting on the couch in the living room, she pulled a throw pillow into her lap, holding it tightly within her hands as she recalled how mean and hurtful she had been to Tomo before leaning forward and crying out the contents of her broken and confused heart. Afterwards, she went upstairs to hide once again in her room, trying like hell to figure out what she could do, or if she could do anything to prove to both men that she loved them and would be there for them no matter what.

Tomo waited until he knew for sure that Shannon was asleep before kissing him softly upon slightly open lips, before slipping away from his body. With a gentle grunt and a groan he pulled himself up off the floor, laughing to himself at just how old the two of them were, despite the fact that neither one wanted to admit it. Looking at the half full suitcase he debated trying to pick it up without waking Shannon, deciding against it as with a final look he left his lover, his husband, and the man that he loved with his entire being. “I’ll always love you Shannon” He whispered, turning away with tears in his eyes as he walked down the hallway, stopping outside of his daughter’s bedroom door. “I’m sorry Rosie” He spoke to the closed door, lying his hand upon it before heading down the stairs. Hiding in the kitchen he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, speed dialing a number he had already programmed into his phone days ago, but hoped that he would never have to use. He waited until the woman finished speaking before taking a deep breath and speaking words that would change his life forever. “I’d like to book the first flight you have going out tonight”

“That isn’t what you promised daddy” He heard a voice speak, dropping the phone in fright as he turned to face the daughter who hadn’t so much as spoken to him in weeks.

“I’m doing what’s best for the two of you” He spoke quickly, reaching down to pick up the phone, cursing silently when he put it to his ear and found the line dead.

“Do you really think that leaving him... leaving us is what’s best?” She replied, a bit of anger in her voice despite the fact that she had no reason to use it. “We love you daddy” Her voice quieted, tears misting her eyes. “And I do love you daddy…despite that fact that I haven’t given you any reason to believe it”

Tomo tried to swallow the lump that formed within his throat, but only managed to choke on it and the sob of relief at hearing those words caused. “I love you too princess” He held out his arms fearfully, tears cascading down his cheeks when she ran into them without hesitation or question.

“I’m so sorry daddy…so sorry” The young girl wailed, huge crocodile tears wetting the fabric of her father’s shirt. “I shouldn’t have ever doubted you. Can you ever forgive me?” She pulled back somewhat, still unable to relinquish the hold she had upon him. “I don’t deserve it…but I hope you can someday”

“There’s nothing to forgive” He smiled, hugging his daughter so tightly within his arms he had to release somewhat out of fear of hugging her to death. “This is nothing but a huge mess and I can’t blame you for being confused” He smiled at her again as he pulled her back again in order to see the truth within his eyes. “I’m just sorry that it has been interfering with your life. That’s why it’s for the best that I leave. You and your father can start over again and…”

“You leave…I leave” Rose cut her father off, pulling out of his arms altogether, arms across her chest with a defiant pout upon her beautiful face.

“Me too…” Shannon spoke up from behind them, taking the same stance as his daughter.

“Why are you both so adamant about me staying? Jesus…you could move on with your lives and not have to deal with all the shit that is going on and what is on the horizon” Tomo belted out, thankful for the love and support he had from his entire family, but aggravated that he was trying to do this for them and they just weren’t getting it.

“Because we love you…plain and simple” Shannon supplied the answer, walking deeper into the kitchen as he put his arm around his daughter, the two of the daring Tomo to even think about leaving again.

Hungry?” He asked instead of even trying to put up a fight between the two of them because he already knew it was a lost cause.

“Starving…” They both chimed in together.

“I’ll set the table” Rose grinned, running from the kitchen at the nod towards the door she received from her daddy Shannon. .

“I’m only going to say this one time Tomo” Shannon warned as he walked up to his husband, wrapping his arms around him. “If you fucking try to leave us one more time…I am going to tie you up and hide you in the closet. You belong here with us…no matter what. Got that?”

“Got it” Tomo smiled, kissing his lover soundly before he could lecture him anymore, even though he knew he deserved any torture Shannon wanted to bestow upon him. “Go on…get out of my kitchen and let me cook something for my family” The words made him smile again, a few tears gliding down his face because he truly thought it would be something that he would never have the honor of doing again.

“I have to tell you both something…but I don’t think you are going to be very happy about it” Rose broke the silence an hour later as the three of them cuddled on the couch after eating dinner. No one said a word, as she took a deep breath and spilled out her secret. “I talked to Charlie”

Shannon about hit the roof as his daughter explained to him why she had in fact taken the boys call when he had explicitly told her not to, but a gentle hand on his arm and a soft look of understanding from warm dark eyes yielded the beast within, at least for the moment. “It wasn’t ok for you to disobey your father like that…but I do understand” Tomo finally broke the silence that surrounded them as their tearful daughter sat between them.

“Did the little fucking liar tell you anything that could be of use to clear your father’s name?” Shannon asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t have.

“No…he just told me that he and daddy were in love and that they were going to run off together” She replied nervously, closing her eyes and expelling the breath she didn’t even know she was holding as strong arms wrapped around her from both sides.

“It’s ok angel” But you have to promise you father and I that you won’t speak to him anymore ok?” Tomo turned serious for a moment as he looked down into his daughter’s eyes. “Right now they are looking for any little thing to convict me with” He went quiet for a moment, fearful to ask the next question, but needing to hear an answer despite it. “You do believe that I didn’t do any of the things that he said…don’t you Rose?”

“I told him that the only person that my daddy Tomo had ever loved was my daddy Shannon and I still believe that. I know you didn’t do all the things that they are accusing you of daddy. I know you are innocent and I am going to do everything in my power to prove it to the world as well”

“Thank fucking god…” Shannon whooped, hugging his daughter close before kissing her on the cheek, despite her squealing to break free. “Our family is together once again”

“I love you so much daddy” Rosie smiled as her tearful father, launching forward until she was snuggled deeply within Tomo’s arms.

“I love you too princess” He smiled at Shannon who sat grinning like the cat that ate the canary on the other side of the couch. “I love you” He mouthed to his husband, smiling widely at the playful grin and wink that he received in return.

Shannon didn’t think that his life could haven gotten any better, but he found he was wrong as early the next morning he woke to a strange noise downstairs. Slipping away from Tomo, he grabbed the first thing he could find, gripping it tightly within his hand as he cautiously made his way down the stairs, ready to beat the intruder within an inch of his life for even considering breaking into his home. Raising the golf club over his head, he was just about to smash a skull in, when the intruder turned around, let out the most god awful scream before falling into a fight of laughter.

“Jared…Oh my god…Jared” Shannon cried out in full happiness as he dropped the club to the floor, pulling his brother into his arms, where he proceeded to hug him until he was sure the man couldn’t breath anymore. “Oh Jesus…fuck…you have no idea how happy I am to see you”

“The broken ribs are an indication” Jared joked, still pushing Shannon away before he truly did cause some damage.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Shannon demanded, taking a full look at his brother, who looked more like a wayward hitchhiker then Jared Leto superstar.

“It doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that I am here now and I’m not going anywhere until this mess is all fixed up” He grabbed his brother that time, just holding him close because he hadn’t realized until that very moment just how much he had missed his family.

“Uncle Jared…” Rose cried out as she and her father stood on the balcony watching the brother’s reunite. “Oh man…I’ve missed you so much” She ran down the stairs, flying into her Uncle’s arms kissing his hairy cheek over and over again.

“I’ve missed you too darling…missed you too” Jared smiled up at his niece as he held her tightly within his arms, tears misting his eyes at the amount of love and truth he saw staring back at him. “Get your ass down here man” He held his arms out to Tomo who had yet to leave the landing, after putting Rosie back on the floor. Tomo didn’t hesitate to do as his daughter had as he launched himself into Jared’s arms, so very thankful that their leader was back because something told him that everything was now going to be alright.

Life after that turned back to normal, or as normal as could be considering what the family was going through. There were several meetings with the lawyer, who still hadn’t found any concrete proof to clear Tomo’s name. Tomo fought the urge to flee for his families good on a daily basis, but he knew that he could never leave them, not only for their sakes but for his as well. Since his return, Jared had practically ignored Matt, despite the fact that the love he had been trying to diminish with his leaving, seemed to have only grown truer and more intense then before. Matt was miserable with Jared being so close and yet so far and as much as M.J. hated the idea of his father leaving his mother for another man, he knew that what the two shared between them was real and that after so many years they deserved to be together.

“Jared…can I talk to you for a minute” M.J. announced his presence to his uncle as he walked into Shannon’s study where he was sitting at his desk seemingly lost in thought.

“Sure M.J.” Jared smiled uneasily at the kid who still made him quite nervous since that night. “What’s on your mind?”

Taking a deep breath, M.J. willed himself forward due to the love that he held for his father and the happiness that the man sitting before him could bring him. “She filed for divorce. She’s trying to take him for every penny that he has…but I am trying to talk her out of it and…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jared asked, utterly confused and yet so hopeful despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn’t be.

“I’m telling you this because you love him and he loves you and no matter what…the two of you should be together” The young man rushed out, trying not to choke on the words because no matter how much of a bitch his mother was, he still felt a huge loyalty to her. “I mean this whole situation is completely fucked up…but he’s only happy when he’s speaking about you…thinking about you. He’s only happy when he’s around you. I love my mother Jared and I want her to be happy…but being with my father hasn’t made her happy in a long time because he’s always loved you. He watched Jared get ready to protest, but cut him off before he had a chance. “You didn’t cause them to split up…he did”

“Because of me” Jared replied sadly, preparing to say more, but stopping short at the slamming of fist upon the desk and a look of pure frustration staring back at him.

“Do you think this was easy for me to say this shit to you” Matt Junior boomed, standing up as his fist connected with the table top again. “My father is in love with a man. I’m not a homophobe by any means but this is my father and…”

“I understand” Jared empathized.

“Uncle Jared…I love you and I love my father and I want you both to be happy and if being together makes you each happy…then you have to go and fight for him” He watched the way that older man seemed to be fighting an internal battle with himself before shooting him a brilliant smile.

“Thank you and I love you too” He beamed as he pushed away from the desk and went rushing out of the room. “Matt…” He cried out as he ran frantically around the house, knowing that Matt was somewhere in the building, but not knowing where. “Matt…” He screamed again, his heart bursting with such love as the man he was looking for came running from the backyard, Shannon and Tomo right behind him.

“What…what the fuck Jared?” Matt questions frantically, searching the room for any signs as to what had the man all riled up.

“I love you” He rushed out, pulling the startled man into his arms. “I love you…do you hear me…I fucking love you”

“I love you too…but”

“But nothing. I love you and I want to be with you. I want us to be together. Is this making any fucking sense to you?” He cried out in frustration when Matt continued to stand before him unmoving. “Mattie…”

“M.J.?” He spoke to his son instead, peering out from the doorway of the den with tears and a smile upon his face.

“I think you better answer him or he just might explode” The boy laughed, wrapping his arm around Rose’s shoulder when she walked over to him.

“Yes…together” Was all be managed to say before falling to the floor as his balance was lost in Jared attempts to jump into his arms.

“Finally…” Tomo laughed, jumping up and down in Shannon’s arms as they watched the two lovers kiss like mad upon the floor. Shannon’s attention was not focused on the reacquainting love birds still rolling around on the floor, but on the two younger love birds, wrapped up in their own little world of love as they gazed lovingly at each other. He knew it was only a matter of time before had would have relent and give them his blessing to date, an idea he hated because in his eyes his daughter was always going to be daddy’s little girl.

“I don’t know what else to do” Jared spoke softly to his brother as the two of them sat alone in Shannon’s office days later. “The private investigator I hired hasn’t come up with anything new and time is running out before Tomo’s trial. I’m just so fucking frustrated” He grunted, getting up from the chair he was sitting on, kicking at it in frustration.

“Welcome to my world” Shannon sighed, watching his brother kick at the chair again. “But I appreciate all the help Jared. You have no idea how much it means to have you back and to have you helping us”

“I haven’t done anything major” He replied matter of factly, not giving Shannon another chance to speak as he kicked at the chair once again before walking towards the window. “It just amazes me that this little fucker was so smart in planning this that he didn’t even leave one little fuck up for us to find” His cell phone took that exact moment to ring. “Tell me you have something” He spoke into the phone without a greeting to the man he was paying quite a handsome sum to help his brother and Tomo out. “You’re fucking kidding me right?” Jared rushed out, astonished at what he heard. “Ok…we’ll be waiting for you” He hung up the phone, turning to face Shannon with a smile upon his face. “Seems our smart little fucker wasn’t so smart after all”

“I had my assistant searching the internet on some off chance that we might find something and low and behold she did” The investigator beamed as he sat in the living room on the couch, laptop in his lap, Jared, Tomo, Shannon and Matt all gathered around him. “I just want to warn you the what you are about to see is a bit graphic and disturbing…especially for you Shannon”

“For me…why?” Shannon asked, shutting up immediately at the man clicked a few buttons before a homepage opened up. “Holy shit…” He cried out at what he saw playing out before him. “I always knew that kid hated me…but I didn’t realize he hated me this bad” A small shiver ran down Shannon’s spine as he continued to stare at the screen.

“What a sick little fuck” Jared growled, slamming the back of the couch with his fist before walking away altogether.

Tomo couldn’t speak a word as he continued to watch an animated figure that left no doubt as to who it was, get stabbed over and over by an animated Charlie. “The pictures only get worse after this. Some are drawings that he’s done where Shannon’s lying dead and in each one he is killed a different way. He has a whole section on you Tomo, most of them graphic in a sexual nature. However…the most damning evidence is the pictures he took of your studio as it was burning. It’s enough evidence to get a search warrant for his room…where I am sure that we will find even more evidence to clear your name Tomo”

“I…I never saw this coming. I wouldn’t have ever expected anything like this from Charlie” Tomo finally found the will to speak, closing the laptop as he was unable to look at the carnage any longer. “Jesus Christ Shannon…he tried to burn you alive that night. He knew you were in there and...”

“Hey…but he didn’t” Shannon rushed over to his frantic husband, pulling him into his arms as he tried to control the shivers that inhabited him. “I’m still here…still alive…still with you” He smiled, kissing Tomo softly. “It’s going to take more then one crazy kid to take me away from you baby”

“There is no doubt that this kid has some mental issues” The private investigator spoke up. “I’ve already alerted the police and we will be heading over to his father’s house once the warrant is approved. It’s just a matter of time before you are cleared of all charged Tomo and then you will once again be a free man” Tomo wanted to be happy and yet as he looked at the closed laptop one final time, he found that he was anything but happy.

“You ok?” Shannon asked Tomo quietly as he walked into their bedroom later that night and found his husband sitting up in bed in the dark. “You haven’t said a word since the P.I. left”

“No…I’m not ok” He replied as he watched his lover change into his night clothes, sliding into his arms once he had climbed into bed. “He tried to kill you Shannon” He whispered, a shutter of fear racing down his spine as he clung to the man who was his entire world. “He tried to kill you and he almost succeeded” Tears bled from his eyes as he realized just how close to truly losing Shannon he came.

“But he didn’t…” Shannon reminded as he rolled Tomo onto his back, gazing down at his lover, his heart swelled with love and pain all rolled into one. Love because he could tell by looking into his eyes just how much Tomo loved him and pain because he hurt him to know that Tomo was hurting and he was clueless to relieve that pain. “You saved me baby” He traced his finger along the contours of Tomo’s cheek, smiling down at him. “You put your life on the line to save me and I can’t even explain with mere words what that means to me…how much you mean to me”

“You’d do the same for me” Tomo returned the smile, leaning into Shannon’s touch as he wiped the tears from his cheek.

“You think so” Shannon mused for a moment, leaning back on his arm as he pretended to ponder Tomo’s words. “I don’t know…fire can burn and I wouldn’t want to do anything that might mare or destroy this perfect manly figure you see before you” He teased, trying to lesson Tomo’s fear and fright. “I mean…this is what those screaming fans come flocking to see at each venue we play” He struck an awkward pose, contorting his face into something near grotesque before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“And here I thought they were coming to see the real hottie of the group…your younger brother Jared” Tomo teased right back, laughing out loud at the look of disgust on Shannon’s older, yet still devilishly handsome face. “Awww…don’t worry baby you’re still my favorite hottie” He grinned, knocking Shannon on his back as he leaned forward and kissed the man hungrily. “Do you think that this is really almost over?’ He asked once he broke the kiss, lying his head on Shannon’s chest as a silence fell between them.

“It’s almost over…you heard the private investigator. Once they get the search warrant and can search that little fucker’s room…there is no doubt that they will find more evidence to clear your name. I mean as it is the website alone should be evidence enough. No worries baby…it’s all about to come to an end and then our lives can go back to normal. Hey…” He picked Tomo’s chin up as to look into his dark eyes. “I love you”

“I love you too Shannon” He returned the sentiment, turning his mind off altogether as Shannon flipped him onto his back and made him forget that anything else existed other then the two of them as they made love.

True to his word the two of them were called by the lawyer two days later, requesting that they meet at his office as soon as possible. They both dropped everything they were doing, leaving Jared and Matt in charge of Rose as they raced towards the downtown office.

Tomo felt as if he were going to pass out as he and Shannon sat in the large office, hands clasped together as they waited for the lawyer to end the phone conversation he had been on since they had been escorted by the receptionist into the room. They could barely make out the words as his back was turned to them, but neither cared because nothing mattered more then being there for each other. “Tomo…Shannon…sorry that took so long” He finally turned around to face them as he placed the handset back onto the cradle. “I called you here because as you know after the website was located…it gave us the ammunition to ask for a search warrant for the child’s house since his father had halted all attempts to do so before hand”

“Tell me you found something that will clear Tomo’s name” Shannon asked quickly, the grip on his husband’s hand tightening.

“We’ve found several things…but before you look at them I want to warn you”

“Nothing can be as bad as what we saw yesterday” Tomo spoke up, holding Shannon’s hand a smidge tighter out of stone cold fear of what they were about to see.

They watched as the lawyer pulled out a folder from his desk, opening it and placing it in front of Tomo and Shannon. “This is a copy of his journal. It seems that this kid has been enamored with you for quite some time Tomo…at least three years since that is when the journal starts. He’s been struggling with his sexuality for years now and you seem to be the only one that made him feel accepted for who he was and for that he fell in love with you”

“I don’t want to hear anymore” Tomo rushed out, getting up and walking towards the other end of the room. “It’s like were invading his privacy”

“Invading his privacy…” Shannon roared as he got up and walked over towards his husband. “Are you fucking kidding me? He’s the reason that you got arrested in the first place. He told the police that you were in love with him…fucking him. He’s fucked up our family and…”

“He’s a confused and scared kid Shannon” Tomo turned to face Shannon…tears blazing down his face at his outburst and the entire fucked up situation. “I know what he did was wrong and I am so fucking angry at him for it…but he’s just that Shan…a kid that is so afraid of who he is that he made up this scenario in his mind”

“Baby…I know you have this huge heart and you don’t like to hurt people…but he hurt us…most importantly he hurt you. If that journal is what is needed to clear your name then we are going to use it. Ok?” He wrapped his arms around Tomo, who was reluctant at first, but then fell into them headlong. “Go ahead…” Shannon urged the lawyer once they walked back to the desk and sat down.

“His hatred for you is evident throughout the entire journal as well” He looked at Shannon, pushing a sheet of paper forward. “In every entry he speaks of how you are not good enough for Tomo. Here he has a list of several different ways he planned of getting rid of you. He had stolen his father’s gun and was planning of using it…but then the opportunity to set the fire presented itself and he took it. He was planning to kidnap Tomo somewhere along the lines and make him see that they belonged together and could live out their lives together. He even had this whole life plan written out” He pointed at another page, his heart going out to the two sitting in front of him. “I’m so sorry that you have to see this” He supplied and meant it as he watched Shannon once again pull a tearful Tomo into his arms to reassure him that all would be ok once again.

“Mother fucker…” Shannon bit out, anger and fear colliding on top of him as he continued to hold Tomo’s shivering frame within his arms.

“I know this sounds all bad…but there is some good news here” The lawyer spoke up with a smile, watching at the two split apart, looking at him to continue. “You’re a free man Tomo” He smiled even wider. “I was on the phone with the judge when you came in and after all the evidence he’s received…all the charges are being dropped”

Neither man could speak as they continued to stare at the lawyer as if waiting for him to say it was all a lie before police swarmed the room and took Tomo away for good. “I’m free?” Tomo finally found the will to speak as he stood up, hands on the lawyers desk as he waited for him repeat the words he had been dying to hear from the first moment the entire fucked up situation had started.

“You’re free. You just have to sign a few papers and then once I deliver them to the courthouse all the charges will be dropped. Congratulations Tomo”

“I’m free…” Tomo turned to face his husband, still not quite believing the words.

“You’re free baby…you’re fucking free” Shannon exclaimed as he jumped up out of his seat, grabbing Tomo as he swung the two of them around in complete and utter relief and happiness. “I knew it baby…I just knew it” He whispered against Tomo’s ear once he was winded and his aging body began to protest. “I love you”

Tomo could only smile in response as he gazed down lovingly at the man who had stood by his side through just about ever high and low in his life, the man who never doubted for a second that he was innocent and was willing to do whatever it took to prove that innocence to the world. For what felt like the millionth time in his life, he thanked the stars above for bringing Shannon into his life because he knew that despite the fact that Shannon loved him without question, he sometimes didn’t deserve such love from him.

“I’ve already sent word to your people and from what I am told there will be an announcement shortly…if not already” Shannon barely heard the lawyer speak, his full attention focused on the man in his arms, the man that he loved with his entire heart and soul, the man who he always would until death took him.

“What happened to Charlie?” Tomo asked, smiling softly at Shannon, who was trying very badly to try and hide his look of annoyance.

“His father sent him away…probably to a mental hospital for evaluation. It doesn’t matter because he’s gone and you’re now a free man” The lawyer came around the desk, shaking both of their hands before escorting them out of his office.

“You ok?” Shannon asked a bit later as he drove the two of them back home. “You’ve been awfully quiet since we left the lawyers office” Reaching over he took Tomo’s hand into his own, bringing it to his lips before placing a soft kiss upon it.

“I think that I am still trying to take in the fact that this is finally over” He smiled, giving the hand holding his a gentle squeeze. “Thank you Shannon” He continued, tears misting his eyes, the smile still in place at the look of confusion Shannon shot him. “Thank you for standing beside me without question. You’ve always been my staunchest supporter and I…” He hesitated as he tried to get control of his spiraling emotions. “I just can’t tell you how much it means to me. No matter how many times I tried to push you away or run away….you held on and refused to let me go. I just love you so much Shan and I always will”

“You can show me just how much you love me later” Shannon teased, swallowing hard at the lump of love he felt for the man sitting beside him.

Epilogue…

If Tomo felt that his life was going to get back to normal right away, he as proved anything from right the moment that the new hit the airwaves. The press hounded them worse then ever, their phones ringing constantly, having to once again hire security around the house because the vultures were relentless. As promised all the charges against Tomo had been dropped, and yet as happy as he was that his name was clear again, he still felt a plaguing sadness for the child who had started it all.

After months of non-stop hounding by the press and the media, Shannon and Tomo finally agreed to a press conference in hopes of ending the nightmare once and for all. It was a total and complete nightmare as the couple was bombarded by questions so personal and insane that it caused Tomo to draw into him self and Shannon to nearly explode in rage. Thankfully, Jared and Matt were there to keep them all in check.

Jared knew that his brother was about to lose it and Tomo was near falling apart with the entire fucked up situation, so with a wink and an evil smile towards Matt, he took the next steps needed in order to shift the pressure off the two people he loved dearly and onto someone who he knew could put up with it. Matt didn’t flinch when Jared wrapped his arm around his shoulder as the four of them sat at a large table in front of the media masses. He didn’t hesitate when his lover curled into his body, lying one hand upon the side of his face. He gave in with pleasure as Jared’s face inched closer and closer towards his, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss that soon turned into a total mackfest. The sounds of shock and gasps were loud and echoing around them, Tomo and Shannon shocked along with them before realizing what they were doing for them. With a playful wink, Shannon took Tomo’s hand, patting his brother upon the shoulder before taking their leave.

“Come on baby…lets go home” Jared beamed as he broke the shared kiss. Taking Matt’s hand as well and with a flip of the bird at the crowd before them, the two of them following Shannon and Tomo out of the building.

“You crazy fuck…” Shannon laughed, hugging his brother tightly as Tomo and Matt looked on with smiles of knowing on their faces. “Thank you so much for doing that and for everything else you’ve done for us. I’m so happy that your back and that you and Mattie are once again back together where you belong. I love you Jared” The smiles remained, tears brimming in all of their eyes as a brotherly kiss was shared between the two of them.

“For once in his life it seems Jared is speechless” Matt sniffled, taking his lover into his arms before placing a simple kiss upon his forehead. “Come on…it’s time to go home”

The ride home was in silence the each couple lost themselves in their own little world of love, each thankful that the nightmare for all off them was nearing the end of a once thought never ending tunnel.

Eventually the media frenzy died down and Shannon, Tomo and Rose were able to get their life back on track. Shannon and Jared decided that the time was right for a Thirty Seconds to Mars reunion tour and there was even talk of a much sought after live album. Tomo was ecstatic about playing with his family and taking the show on the road and it was there that he penned his first best seller. The outline of the plot was the life and times of a simple man, who found love and nearly lost it due to his fear and stupidity. He told the media frequently that it was based loosely upon his life, but those who knew him and who were there to experience it knew the honest truth. It became an instant hit, followed by sequel after sequel. Eventually it was turned into a television show on a cable network and was instantly praised for its guts and glory storyline.

Jared and Matt moved in together right after the final interview. They quickly became an out and proud gay couple that were followed by the media constantly, but neither cared because they were finally with the person that they belonged. As expected Matt wife filed for divorce and took him for every penny, but Matt handed it over gladly, knowing that none of the material items he had accumulated during his short marriage mattered. M.J. lived with them during his off time from school, having a hard time at first accepting his father choice of lifestyle, but gradually realizing that there wasn’t a person on the planet, including himself that could ever make his father as happy as Jared could.

Rose continued with her studies in high school, taking her boy friend M.J. to her junior prom, where she won home coming queen, before losing her virginity to the only man that she felt she would ever love. She was grateful that her father Shannon had finally given the two youngsters permission to date despite the age difference. It was also that same father’s arms she fell apart in when real life proved to hard on their fledgling relationship, due to that same age and distance and the two broke up. He and Tomo watched as a year later their daughter, their miracle child graduated from high school at the top of her class and six weeks later headed off to college abroad. Six years later, the two of them stood beside there daughter as they gave her hand in marriage to Matthew Wachter Junior in front of all their friends and family.

It was nearly twenty years later that Tomo had to console his husband and his brother’s husband, when Jared was found dead on the beach from a massive heart attack. Only nine months later, Shannon found Matt lying on his couch, eyes wide open and a smile upon his face, his broken heart having given out on him as well. It looked as if to Shannon that Matt was looking at something or someone and it was that fact alone that got him through the pain and misery of losing someone who meant almost as much to him as his own brother.

Two years later, Shannon and his daughter placed Tomo in a nursing home when the Alzheimer’s clouded his judgment and memory so much that he couldn’t be taken care of properly. He visited Tomo daily, talking to him, showing him pictures of the life he had forgotten, while he watched him waste away to a shell of the man he used to be. He prayed to god nightly that he had spared Tomo the pain of watching him if the roles had been reversed, forgetting the lives that had shared and the love that meant everything to them.

Tomo wasn’t there for the funeral of his husband a year later, his daughter and husband taking care of all the arrangements. It had been that same daughter that had found her father in the bed he had once shared with her father Tomo, having passed away peacefully in his sleep. Tomo was the last to go several years later, he too passing away peacefully in his sleep. It had been a bit unexpected to Rosie since her father had seemed to be doing much better, even more coherent, asking where Shannon was from time to time and spouting bits and pieces of their lives together. It broke her heart each time that she had to tell him that his husband was dead, eventually making up lie after lie to protect his heart as well as hers. She laid him to rest next to her father Shannon, missing the two of them like crazy, but happy that neither was suffering anymore and that they would once again be together in the afterlife.

The End…


End file.
